Fractured Fire Princess
by Billy Killman
Summary: Azula's mind is fractured her bending taken. She must figure out how to piece her mind and her life back together and find redemption and a new purpose in life. A pair of warriors will help her on her journey to self discovery
1. Chapter 1

**Fractured Fire Princess**

**Agni Kai ended**

Azula laid on her side sobbing, still chained to the grates Katara had secured her to. She had no energy left to fight the chains binding her. Her wrists were bleeding from her struggles against the shackles, and her left shoulder burned with a searing pain; in her rage at being bound, she had jerked it from its socket.

She could hear the footsteps of people approaching her, but she was too exhausted and in too much pain to even lift her head to see who was now standing to either side of her. Two sets of hands grabbed her violently and brought her to her knees. She let out what she felt was a blood curdling shriek of agony as they pulled her dislocated arm. Her voice, however, was gone from her earlier screaming, and that all that came out was a raspy whimper. Her throat burned with the effort.

One of the two men who lifted her to her knees was now holding her elbow, keeping her arms behind her back, while the other man looped chains around her to bind her up. New tears welled up in her eyes as the man tightened the chain around her, and the links digging into her skin shot new pain through her left shoulder. To add to her misery, she could only breathe in short gasps, ribs caught tightly in the chain vice. One of the men grabbed a handful of her hair and jerked her head back. The other took a leather mask and placed it over her nose and mouth, cinching it close to her face with leather straps. The mask was tight around her jaw, making it hard for her to open her mouth to get enough air.

"That'll keep her from trying to breath fire," the man putting the mask on her said.

She finally got a look at the two men who had bound her when they hoisted her to her feet. The men were soldiers. One was in an Earth kingdom uniform and the other was from the Water tribe.

All of a sudden, Azula was blinded by a bright flash of white.


	2. Chapter 2

**In the cell**

Azula woke up in a daze.

Upon waking, the pain came rushing back to her. Her shoulder still radiated agony, but she soon noticed a new pain – in her head. She could feel something cold across the right side of her face, starting at the outside of her right eyebrow. She remembered the white flash she saw just before losing consciousness, and realized that something had hit her, knocking her out cold and splitting her skin open just above the eye.

Taking survey of her surroundings, she noticed she was in a small, dimly lit room with a metal door, which had a small iron-barred window. She tried to move, but she belatedly realized that she was still manacled. Looking up, she confirmed that her wrists, still in shackles, were chained together, and the chain was looped through an iron ring far above her head. Her arms, which were being held taught above her, supported most of her weight. If she worked at it, she was able to relieve some of the pressure on her wrists by standing on her toes. Her left arm, she noticed, was still dislocated, but the position of her arms actually helped numb the pain some. Still, she could feel the rough shackles around her wrists and ankles, cold and heavy, and digging into her skin.

As she dangled there, trussed up like some sort of prized catch, anger and rage filled her. She had no control over what was happening to her, and it killed her to feel so pitifully _helpless_. With her temper rising, she began to thrash and shake in her blind fury, hoping to free herself from her bindings. She screamed and grunted, her voice still raspy. But her wrath soon began to fail her, and her intensity waivered against the cold, unyielding chains.

Finally, after several minutes, she stopped fighting. She had no more strength to fight the chains holding her captive. She suddenly became aware of warm liquid trickling down her arms. Blood, she realized, from her torn wrists. It cooled as it slid down her skin, saturating her one remaining sleeve, left over from when she battled Zuko and Katara. The only thing they removed from her was the armor she began the Agni Kai with. She started to sob in her utter hopelessness, her broken mind trying to piece together how she had fallen so far, so fast. The only thing keeping her mind from slipping into complete delusion was the excruciating pain from her shoulder; with her thrashings, the pain had returned in full force. It was so intense that she barely noticed the blood still dripping down her arms and the throbbing of her head.

Slowly, the pain started to become dull again with her body drained of all energy. Her eyes began to get heavy, and eventually, she lost consciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

**Peace no more**

Azula woke up to bright sunlight and the smell of the summer flowers in the courtyard. Looking up, she caught the gaze of her mother looking down on her as she ran her fingers in Azula's hair, with the gentleness that only a mother could have. Azula sat up from resting her head on her mother's lap and looked around the courtyard. She and her mother were sitting on the decorative marble bench next to the pond, her mother's arm wrapped around her as they sat together. Azula leaned against her mother, enjoying her warmth.

Out of nowhere, a strong hand snatched her arm from behind and dragged her roughly off the bench to her feet. Azula turned to see her father. She looked up to meet furious eyes that shot fear straight to her heart.

"What do you think you are doing?!" he shouted.

Before Azula could answer, Ursa stepped up, and softly but firmly said, "She's just a little girl, let her be a child for one day."

"Shut your mouth, you insolent woman!" Ozai shouted. He raised his hand, backhanding his wife across the face and sending her to the ground. He turned and began walking towards the palace, still clutching Azula's arm.

From behind them, Ursa whispered, just loudly enough to hear; "You're a monster."

Ozai merely looked back at her over his shoulder, unmoved and unapologetic. Azula shook loose of Ozai's grip and ran back to her mother on the ground. Ursa embraced Azula with a hug she know would only last seconds, and hoped her daughter would feel how much she loved her.

Almost as soon as Ursa had embraced Azula, the little girl was snatched from her arms.

Ozai grabbed Azula by her hair and dragged her back to the palace. She frantically tried to stand and keep up with her father's long strides to relieve the pull on her hair. Finally getting to her feet, Ozai let go of her hair and transferred his grip to her upper arm, squeezing so tightly that it forced a shriek from Azula.

Throwing her to the ground in the training area, Ozai took a few paces from where his daughter lay. Azula pulled herself to her knees in a position of submission.

"Love and compassion are for the weak." Ozai spoke with force, his voice sending tremors through the poor girl.

"The only true way to lead is with fear," he continued."A lesson you will learn with pain."

Orange and red filled the girl's eyes


	4. Chapter 4

**The beginning**

Azula's eyes burst open wide, her own screams jolting her awake. A cold sweat coated her body, drips running down her face and clothes stuck to her skin.

_It was just a nightmare_, she thought to herself, trying to gain some composure. Her heart was racing and she couldn't shake the feeling that it was more than a dream, that it was somehow... real.

Just then she heard the footsteps coming toward her. There was a dim light, growing ever so slightly, that came through the small, barred window in the door directly in front of her.

"Did you hear?" came a man's voice from outside her cell.

"Hear what?" another man answered.

"The avatar found a way to take away the Fire Lord's bending, and he's coming to take that demon Azula's bending as well."

Azula was filled with sheer terror. A level of fear she had never known she could feel washed over her. She hadn't felt fear like this since she was a little girl. At the same time, she felt overwhelming shame for this fear.

"I am Princess Azula of the Fire Nation. I'm better than this. I'm... not supposed to have fear... to have weakness," she whispered to herself.

"Dear child." A quiet voice spoke to her, just loud enough to hear.

"What? Who said that? Show yourself!" Azula commanded with as much authority as her voice would let her.

Suddenly standing before her was her Ursa.

"Come to rub salt in my wounds of defeat, are you Mother?" Azula's voice shook with anger and accusations.

Ursa's voice, on the other hand, radiated tenderness and love. "No Zula, my sweet little girl."

"Don't lie to me!" Azula barked. "You think I'm a monster."

"No, my darling child, you are lost and confused." Ursa's eyes shone with unshed tears.

"Why are you here if not to gloat?" Azula demanded.

"Sweetheart, I need you to know that I love you, I have always loved you, I _will _always love you. I tried to protect you as best as I could, but I failed you. I am sorry, my precious little girl." The love and compassion in Ursa's voice was something that Azula had never before heard directed at her."Azula, I need you to seal these words in your heart and in your mind. Let them be strength for you," Ursa said while she held Azula's face gently in her hands."Use these words to carry you, for you are about to enter the darkest, loneliest, most painful time in your life."

Tears streamed down Azula's face. She was so confused – she hated her mother for leaving her to her father. But somehow she knew in her heart that her mother's love, and her words, were true.

Ursa gently guided Azula's gaze to meet hers. Azula could see both love and sorrow in her mother's eyes.

"I will be with you dear. Can you keep these words locked in your heart?"

"Yes, Momma," Azula whispered.

Ursa wrapped her arms around her distraught daughter's neck. Azula closed her eyes and let her mother's warmth engulf her. When Azula opened her eyes again her mother was gone. With overwhelming sadness Azula realized that her mother was never really there, just like she was not really there just before she was to be crowned Fire Lord. She knew that even if her mother hadn't really been there, that her words were still true, and Azula locked those sweet words away in her heart, knowing that she would be drawing strength from them in the time to come.


	5. Chapter 5

**Preparation **

Time became foreign to her. The only light she received in her cell was what came in from the torch that was just outside her cell door. She grew faint from the lack of food and water, and from trying to keep herself from dangling from the chains that kept her shackled to the wall. She slipped in and out of consciousness, and whatever sleep she may have gotten was short and interrupted. Every time she would fall asleep she would have horrific nightmares like the one she had just before her mother appeared. She still wasn't sure if Ursa had truly been there, or if her mind had simply conjured her up.

Until eventually, she was remembered. Her cell door shot open on rusty hinges, screeching loudly. There before her stood two Fire Nation prison guards, one of them carrying a wooden bucket. Without warning, the man with the bucket threw its contents over Azula. The ice cold water that rushed over her body took her breath away.

"The Avatar will be here shortly, and we wouldn't want your _Highness _to not look her best, eh?" he remarked with a cruel chuckle. The other man unhooked the chain holding her arms up from the ring above her head. Azula, no longer able to hold her own weight, fell hard to her knees.

Just then another person walked into her cell. He was dressed in what she recognized as a physicians' uniform. He approached her as she huddled on the floor, and, handing the torch he was carrying to one of the guards, he knelt down and examined her. He moved her head side to side examining the cut on her right brow.

"This cut needs stitches," he uttered with no expression in his voice.

While continuing to look her over, he grabbed her wrists and raised them to his eyes to get a closer look. Azula winced in pain.

"These wounds on her wrists will need to be cleaned and dressed."

He lifted her left arm a little higher and she grimaced and let out a cry of agony. At this, he examined her arm more closely, moving it and squeezing it with no care to the pain it was causing Azula.

"Well," he reported unemotionally, "her shoulder is dislocated, and from the looks of things, it's been this way for a few days. Go tell the nurse to come in here, and make sure she brings my bag. Oh, and make sure she brings another aide with her."

"Yes, sir, right away, sir." One of the guards promptly did as he was told. A few moments later the guard came back in trailed by two nurses, each carrying a medical bag.

"We need to put her arm back to rights first," the physician said to the nurses. They put their bags down and positioned themselves on either side of Azula, each nurse taking a firm hold of her while the doctor took hold of Azula's left arm. He lifted her arm up parallel to the ground, and in one swift movement, shoved her arm hard back into its socket. _Pop_. As her arm was forced back into her shoulder, Azula let out a shriek as the pain was almost more than she could bear. However, as the initial pain wore off she noticed the immediate relief of her arm being back where it was supposed to be.

The two nurses cleaned and dressed the wounds on her wrists while the doctor stitched up the gash on her brow. When they were through with treating her, the doctor and nurses left the cell and disappeared down the hallway.

The two guards lifted Azula to her feet.

"Come on, move it!" one of the guards shouted.

Azula, too fatigued to walk or even hold her weight, buckled at the knees when she tried to take a step.

"Pathetic," one of the men muttered under his breath.

The two guards dragged her out of the cell, a man on either side of her holding her under her arms, they pulled her along, feet dragging on the ground. Her cell was the last one in the cold, damp corridor with torches lighting the path. Reaching the end of the hallway, they turned and took a set of stairs to the right. The shackles on her ankles clanged on every step.

At the top of the stairs they continued down another hallway until they reached a metal door and opened it. The room they entered was much brighter than the hallways and cell she was just in, and the light hurt her eyes. Azula squinted. In the center of the room was a metal anchor. The guards dragged her to the anchor and dropped her, letting her body go crashing to the floor. They chained her to the anchor and walked out of the room, leaving her just enough slack on the chain so that she could almost stand if she had the strength to. Fear overwhelmed her as she heard a door open in front of her.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you to those who reviewed. Please continue to review. I am not sure how long this story will be, it will depend on how well received it is and how the creative juices continue to flow. Keep reading and lets see where this journey will take us.

* * *

**The dread of the Avatar**

Bright light burst from the open door, causing Azula to squint at the figure before her, shrouded in shadow. She looked through the light to see someone walk in. She knew it was the Avatar before she could even make out his figure. Behind Aang followed more people. She could see a girl's figure step to the side of Aang on the right, from where Azula was looking. Next came another figure, who stood on the opposite side as the woman; this person she could tell was male. She heard the shuffling of two more people enter the room.

The door slammed shut with a loud metal clang that made Azula jump a little. The fear she felt began to grow, causing Azula to tremble.

_Why am I so afraid of a little boy? I am the Fire Nation Princess_, Azula thought to herself. She hated herself for feeling fear and allowing weakness to creep in. There was nothing she could do, even as she tried to calm herself down. She knew the Avatar was here to take away her bending. Take away the only thing she had left, the only thing that made her Azula.

Aang took a step closer, and she panicked.

"No, stay away!" Azula shouted, though it was muffled from the mask she was still wearing, her voice breaking as the fear began to overwhelm her."Don't touch me, leave me alone. Don't hurt me!" Azula yelled through her sobs.

These words stopped Aang in his tracks and he took a step back. Aang knew the princess was broken and unstable. He wanted to handle this carefully.

"Please, Avatar, I have nothing left," Azula pleaded softly. "Please don't take this away from me too."

"Calm down Azula, I'm not here to hurt you." Aang said with gentleness in his voice. Hearing this Azula calmed down a little.

Aang walked slowly over to Azula and knelt in front of her. Azula looked up at the Avatar; only sorrow filled his eyes. She continued to stare as he undid the straps that held the leather mask to her face.

"There, you should be more comfortable now," Aang said as he stepped back, dropping the mask.

Azula looked to her right and caught the searing gaze of the woman who walked in with the Avatar. It was the water bender who defeated her. Azula, filled with a sudden anger, returned a look to her that was equally venomous.

After a few seconds, Azula heard movement to her left. She turned toward the sound and saw her brother standing next to the Avatar. It wasn't hate that she felt when meeting his eyes like she thought it would be. His eyes were telling another story but she couldn't get a read on it. His stare was blank. She took her eyes from him and scanned the room she saw the other two who had entered the room. They were both leaning against the wall on either side of the door. The one on the left was the blind earth bender and on the right was the water tribe peasant. Neither of the other two even looked at her – their attention was anywhere but on her.

Aang took a step forward, filling Azula with fear again.

"Please, no. Bending is all I have, it's-"

Before Azula could finish Katara cut her off.

"You don't deserve to keep your bending, you monstrous witch!" Katara screamed at her.

Azula hung her head. She knew in everyone's mind Azula deserved this and more.

"You don't deserve to even live!" she shouted as she rushed toward fallen princess. Azula felt something slam into her face, sending her head reeling back. The chains prevented her from falling straight on her back, and instead she landed on her right side. Blood poured out of her nose.

Azula opened her eyes to see the enraged Katara wind her foot back, and with full force, slammed it into her. The kick took the air out of Azula.

Azula laid on her side, gasping for the air that was eluding her lungs, but the barrage wasn't over. Katara kicked Azula again, and again.

_Why isn't anyone doing anything?_ Azula thought, yelping every time Katara's foot connected to her stomach.

After what felt like forever, the water tribe boy grabbed his sister from behind, trapping her arms to her side. As he started to pull Katara away she got one final blow off, stomping down hard on Azula's face, sending her head crashing into the cold floor. The impact ripped the stitches out of her brow and blood started flowing out of the reopened wound.

Azula pulled herself up to her knees. She could feel the blood running down her face from her nose and brow. Sokka held Katara back preventing her from attacking again.

"I hate you, I hate you! You deserve to die!" Katara screamed as she tried to break free of Sokka's grip. Azula just stared at the puddle of blood pooling in front of her until Katara's screams subsided.

"Just get it over with, Avatar," Azula said in a small defeated voice.

"Alright," Aang said hesitantly. "This won't hurt." His words were soft."I'm sorry. Azula."

Azula looked up and found her brother. Zuko's heart sank when Azula turned her blood-smeared face up to him. He was sorry. He knew that it wasn't entirely her fault she turned out like she did. He knew she was twisted by the abuse and manipulation of their father. But he knew it had to be done; he knew it was the first step in repairing the damage to the world and rebuilding the honor of the Fire Nation.

Azula read the sincerity in Zuko's eyes. He truly was sorry and that cut through her like a dagger in her heart. She was wrong about Zuko; he really did care about her. He really was the big brother that used to love and protect her before her father took away her humanity.

The Avatar walked up to Azula. She turned her eyes to meet his.

"It won't take long," he said.

Aang placed his left hand on her forehead, just like he did Ozai's, and his right hand on her sternum. An immense light filled the room, causing everybody to shield their eyes.

Zuko felt sadness and guilt as he watched the Avatar take his sister's beautifully gifted bending away.

Katara watched with a dark smile on her face. Finally, she was getting some retribution.

Toph could feel the energy begin to leave Azula. She felt pity for the girl, as she was a true prodigy of bending.

Sokka looked on with a strange, remorseful feeling. He knew she deserved it and he knew it was necessary. But he got a strange feeling that it was the last hope she had in this life and he knew she would be an empty shell. At fourteen, her life was only beginning and he knew for her it was already over.

When Aang placed his hand on Azula's forehead, her heart felt as if it had sunk into her stomach. She knew the only thing left in this world that wasn't taken away from her would soon be gone. She knew there would be nothing left to live for. Tears began streaming down her face, mixing with the blood that was still trickling down her face.

A flash of light took away her sight, and she could feel the energy as it was being stripped from her body. Suddenly the image of her mother was all her mind could see. Everything else disappeared.

"My child, there is more life has to offer you," Ursa persuaded. "Don't let despair overtake you. Your life still has meaning and you still have a purpose. As I told you before, dear child, hold on to my love for you in your heart. Your journey is not complete. Hold steadfast; things are going to get worse before they get better. Just remember, my sweet Azula, it is darkest before the dawn." As Ursa finished, Azula could feel her mother's hand on her face warming her cheek.

Her mother's face began to fade from her vision as the bright light dimmed. Her eyesight returned to her and saw the Avatar standing over her, a sorrowful expression on his face. Azula felt as though her entire essence was stripped from her. She was emptied of all the power that made her who she was. She had no energy left. The lack of food and water had left her fatigued, but this was something worse. Like her very life force was taken from her.

Azula struggled to lift her head and look around the room. Zuko, like the Avatar, had a sad expression on his face. The water bender, Katara, had an expression of both anger and satisfaction. Azula could see that Katara got pleasure out of seeing her in this weakened and decimated state, but she could still see the hatred and anger in her eyes. The Water Tribe warrior had a look on his face she had not expected from him, especially after what she did to him on the day of black sun. His expression was not of anger or sadness, but of concern.

"You should have just killed me, Avatar," Azula struggled to say.

"I can't take a life no matter how bad you are. You still have the right to life," Aang replied.

"Right to life?" Azula repeated dismally. "What you have done to me is worse than death. Taking my life would have been more merciful," Azula said, barely above a whisper.

Aang didn't respond. He just turned and placed a hand on Katara's shoulder, guiding her to the door.

The door opened and they all walked out. Aang and Katara lead the way. One by one they left her behind. Zuko was the last one to leave, looking over his shoulder one last time to see his sister now sitting on the floor with her knees pulled to her chest and her face buried in her arms. He saw her shoulders shaking as she cried.

"Make sure she gets cleaned up, and take her to the palace dungeons," Zuko told the guard as he left. "These torture chambers are not what the Fire Nation is about anymore... and even she deserves better than this."


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you for the posts. I appreciate the encouragement. Keep the posts coming tell me what you think of the story.

I replaced this chapter and the next two with beta edited chapters

I am a little concerned with the flow of the action sequence. It sounded good in my head, I hope it translated on paper. Read and Review

* * *

**Dungeon**

Azula found her new surroundings to be a significant step up from what the previous few days had awarded her. Though she was no longer wearing the royal garb she spent the last few days in, at least her new attire was clean. She was now dressed in the same prison uniform that she remembered from that dreadful day at the boiling rock, and though she still had her wrists and ankles bound, there were enough links on the chains that she could move her arms and legs relatively freely. She was also given her first meal since her capture. Nothing special - a simple bowl of rice and water.

Azula sat against the wall on the mat that was her new bed. Her stomach full, even though it was a small bowl of rice and it was the first she'd eaten since the day of her Agni Kai. The cold wall felt nice on her pounding head.

_That water tribe wench really did a number on me_, Azula thought bitterly. _How could I have let this weakness in, how could this happen?_ Azula's thoughts continuously mulled over what she had just gone through. _I let them see my fear_, Azula thought.

"I may not have my power, position, or bending but I will not surrender my dignity and pride," Azula whispered a promise to herself. Azula strengthened her resolve that she would not let them break her spirit. Perhaps her mother's words were more than just delusions from an insane mind.

The thoughts running through her mind were interrupted by her cell door creaking open. She looked up to see that it was the water tribe girl who entered her cell, closing the door behind her.

"Come to finish me off?" Azula queried, no emotion in her voice.

"As much as I'd love to rid the world of you, no. Death would be too easy a way out for you." Katara's words were full of anger.

"Then what? To mock the fallen princess, then?"

"Oh, I'm here for much more than mockery," Katara snapped.

In a flash Katara had pulled open the water pouch she carried and created a water whip. Before Azula could react, the water whip wrapped around Azula's wrist chains, and with a violent tug, Azula was jerked to her stomach. In one quick motion Katara blasted Azula with a rush of water. The blast lifted Azula off the ground and sent her flying into the back wall. Azula remained against the wall as Katara froze her in place, her feet a few inches off the ground.

Katara forced Azula's arms above her head and secured froze the chains to the wall. Azula was in the same position she started a few days ago.

"Death is much too easy a release for you. I am going to make you suffer like you made countless others suffer!" Katara shouted, bending the water back into her pouch, save the ice holding Azula's chains.

Azula was now dangling from the chains once again. All her weight on the clasps on her wrists reopened her wounds, and she cringed at the slow, ripping pain. Her left shoulder, which was still recovering, took no time to begin aching from the strain. Azula only allowed herself to show an expression of pain for just a brief second before she forced a cold look onto her face. She wasn't going to give the water bender the satisfaction.

Katara stared at the girl now dangling against the wall. Katara wanted to kill the girl but she wanted Azula to suffer, and death was too easy a way out.

Azula looked down at the anger in the water bender's face. The corner of Azula's lips curled up into her famous smirk. Azula's mind began to race - she knew she was helpless against the water bender's powers, but Azula's mind was still quick.

_I'm going to make her work for this_, Azula thought. _If I am going to suffer physically, I will make her suffer mentally._

"You silly little girl," Azula sneered laughingly. "Do you really think a little water can intimidate me?"

"You wipe that despicable smirk off your face, you wretched monster!" Katara shouted

"Make me, peasant, I dare yo-"

Before Azula could finish, Katara shot a blast of water into her stomach taking her breath away. Azula looked Katara in the face, holding onto her twisted smile. This continued to fuel Katara's rage. Katara, fuming with anger, shot a barrage of water attacks at the princess. The blows landed hard against Azula's body, and the pain caused by the water bender was more than Azula anticipated. Azula forced herself to continue her smile.

After a minute or two of continuous attacks Katara stopped. The princess' head was down and her hair was draped down in front of her face, soaking. The only sound was the drip, drip, drip of her waterlogged clothes onto the floor.

Azula began to laugh.

"Is that all you've got? I expected more from a supposed _master_," Azula said, still laughing.

"You want more, I'll show you more!" Katara growled through her teeth.

Katara began to spin water around her, the stream of water growing larger and faster. Waving her arms, manipulating the water, Katara jumped, spinning in the air, her arms held out together, causing the water to follow her hands as she spun. Katara came down, throwing her arms from her left to her right and sending the water, that had now turned to ice, flying into the side of her rib cage. The sheer force of the impact shook her loose from one wall and sent her crashing into the wall on the right. The ice broke at least two ribs - Azula wasn't sure. Her body lay in a heap on the floor, and she couldn't breathe, all air pushed from her lungs.

After what seemed like an eternity, Azula was finally able to gasp for air, each labored breath more painful than the last. The injury was bad and Azula knew it but she still wouldn't break.

Slowly Azula raised herself up to her hands and knees. The pain was so intense it blurred her vision. Azula began to cough, her mouth filled with an iron taste. She must have been coughing up blood. Azula painfully crawled over to Katara's and spit the blood out on her feet.

"A souvenir for your visit, water tribe peasant," Azula said as mockingly as she was able.

Katara was shocked. Azula was clearly hurt, yet she was still defiant. _How could she take such a blow and not waiver?_ Katara thought. The princess had a strong will, Katara knew that, but this was just crazy. _She really is mad_, Katara thought.

Katara pushed Azula onto her back with her foot and walked toward the door.

"That's enough for today. We can't let you have too much fun, can we?" Katara tried to sound arrogant, but there was a little surprise in her voice.

The water bender left. Azula just lie on her back, breathing labored even as each slightest breath caused her sharp pain. Azula smiled to herself. Her body may have taken the punishment, but Azula had won the first skirmish with the water bender.

With the thoughts of her relative success, Azula drifted off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

I hope this satisfies my readers whom I appreciate. Again feed back is always welcomed and encouraged.

Also this is a little dark side of Katara. I do think that this is within her character. I think with the anger and hatred she has shown to harbor in the show she is capable of this kind of behavior.

I haven't said it before but I don't own Avatar: The last Airbender or the characters.

* * *

**Katara'sFury**

Azula looked up to see her father standing over her. She knelt, bowing to him, terror filling her.

"I expect perfection from you, yet you failed me again, Azula!" Ozai yelled. "I will _beat_ the imperfection out of you," he promised in a low, terrifying voice.

Ozai reached his hand back, creating a fire whip in his hands as he did so. Azula's mouth dropped in utter terror as Ozai threw his hands forward, snapping the whip towards her. Just as the whip grew big in her face, she woke up.

Azula shot up, gasping for air. She was covered in a cold sweat, matting her hair to her face and her clothes to her body.

"It was just another nightmare," Azula whispered, brushing the hair from her face. Laboriously, she tried to catch her breath from the night terror. The broken ribs and damaged lung she suffered from the water bender forced her to take shallow gulps of air. As Azula gasped to catch her breath, the intense pain from her injuries snapped her mind back to reality.

"Unh," Azula whimpered. _That water tribe girl is much more powerful than I realized_, she thought, her mind wandering to the events of last night.

Azula's body ached all over; her arms were sore from straining against the chains, and her whole body was tender from the beating she got from the water bender. Azula pulled herself up to her knees, willing herself to move over to the opposite corner of her cell where her bed mat was located. Reaching her bed mat, she sat on it, placing herself into the corner and allowing the wall to hold her in the sitting position. Azula had witnessed a lot of injuries in her life, and experienced a few, and she knew that wheezing was bad. One of her ribs was puncturing a lung.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Katara woke to the sound of knocking.

"Lady Katara?" a young servant girl squeaked

"Lady Katara, breakfast is being prepared and will be ready in fifteen minutes. Prince Zuko has requested that you and your friends join him."

Katara let out a groan, letting the servant know she heard. She stretched and took in her surroundings. The soft bed and smooth, silk sheets were a warm welcome from the places she had slept during her travels with the gang. Zuko had insisted that they stay at the palace until after his coronation.

Katara got dressed and freshened herself up. She had gone straight to bed after she left from her time with Azula. Katara looked at herself in a mirror, and the longer she looked, the more the rage she felt towards Azula began to build.

A knock on the door pulled Katara from her vengeful thoughts.

"Breakfast is served, Miss, everybody is waiting on you," the same young servant said, standing in the doorway.

"Tell them I am on my way." Katara's voice was surprisingly calm, considering her current state of mind.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Everybody had finished eating their morning meal when Zuko stood up to address the group sitting at the table. The group consisted of mostly the members of Team Avatar, as well as Mai, Ty Lee and a few of the Kiyoshi Warriors.

"There is much that needs to be done in the next few days as we prepare for a transition from the war," Zuko began. "We still need to spread the word across the world that the war has ended, and we are waiting for the arrival of the military leaders from the other kingdoms." As he spoke, everyone noted how confident he appeared; Zuko was truly settling into his role as Prince, and soon to be Fire Lord. "The Avatar and I have decided to wait until everyone arrives before I am crowned Fire Lord. That gives us five or six days, and I insist that you all stay at the palace during that time."

Katara was glad the coronation wasn't for a few days. That gave her more time for what she had in mind for Azula.

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

Night had fallen on the fire nation. Azula, however, was unaware of the time. Her cell had no natural light and she had slipped in and out of consciousness since her last encounter with Katara.

Azula's broken mind had filled her with confusion. She didn't know what was real and what was a dream - everything blurred together. The only thing keeping her somewhat grounded to reality was the agonizing pain in her body.

Azula's cell door opened with a rusty creek. Azula lifted her face up to see that it was Katara who now stood in front of her. Azula forced her cruel smile onto her face.

"Going to pick up where you left off?" Azula asked with her famous, evil smile.

"You better get used to it," Katara hissed. "I'll be here until Zuko gets crowned Fire Lord, which gives us plenty of time to play," she said darkly.

Katara opened her water pouches and shot water violently towards Azula, smashing her against the wall – she wasted no time in continuing her assault on the princess. Katara continued to blast Azula with her bending, throwing her around the cell like a rag doll. Not once did Azula break her smile. In the brief pauses between thrashings, Azula taunted and insulted Katara, which would infuriate Katara even more. It was a vicious cycle.

Azula didn't know how long Katara had been at it – but she didn't break and she managed to tire out the water bender. Katara was breathing heavily, stunned at the beating the princess took without wavering. Katara walked to the metal door. Opening it, she looked back at Azula with a look of hate on her face. Azula simply looked up at Katara and said, "I'll see you tomorrow, water peasant."

As Katara walked out of the cell towards the palace,, she could hear Azula's maniacal laughter following her.


	9. Chapter 9

**The Days Before the Crowning**

Azula continued her charade until she was certain the water tribe girl was out of earshot. Then she pulled herself over to her bed mat and leaned her back against the wall, allowing it to support her.

The beating Katara delivered was severe. Azula had protected her ribs as much as possible but the pain seemed even worse than before. Her prison garb was in poor shape now, as the water whip Katara had used tore through parts of her clothing. A part of Azula's stomach showed through a rather large tear, revealing a gash that went from her lower rib, down and across her abdomen to her hip on the opposite side. There were deep bruises on her arms, legs, and back from being slammed to the walls and floor.

Azula let the abuse she had endured run through her mind. As she did, a dull throbbing pain from every cut and bruise filled her senses. The pain kept her mind sharp; it kept her mind from wandering back to insanity.

_I never broke, I stayed strong_, Azula thought. Azula knew she was smiling all the time Katara was attacking her, but it wasn't because of her indomitable will to spite the water bender - it was because of the images she had of her mother, speaking words of love and motherly affection.

The thoughts of her mother's warm embrace allowed Azula to drift off to sleep. The night was not peaceful for her, as she had horrible nightmares of her father. After a particularly bad night terror, she woke abruptly, coughing and gasping for air.

The nightmare she had involved her being chained by her ankle to the center of the palace training area. She remembered in the dream that she had to dodge and block her father's fire attacks while only being allowed to move a couple of feet because of the chain. Remembering the dream and how painful her ankle was, Azula subconsciously slid her hand down to the ankle that was chained. Azula gasped as she felt a rough scar. All the blood in her face left as she realized that she _wasn't_ just having nightmares - they were memories she had suppressed. Her mental break must have unlocked the suppressed memories.

Azula began to cry. She realized for the first time in her life that she was who she was because her father made her that way. He molded and shaped her to be a cold, heartless, calculating _bitch_. She was _made_ into the perfect fire princess, the fire princess her father wanted her to be. The path Azula had taken was not one she chose, but was chosen for her. The thoughts of what her father forced her to become made her think back to Ember Island.

Azula thought back to that night on the beach when she, Zuko, and their friends shared with each other. She thought back to how Zuko was angry with himself even though his honor had been restored and he finally had their father's acceptance. The words she dwelled on the most were those that Zuko said when he realized he didn't know what was right or wrong anymore.

Azula laid on her bed mat and thought long and hard. The more she thought the more confused she became. Everything she knew about right and wrong seemed skewed to her now... her sense of justice somewhat out of place. She used to know who she was, but the more she thought the less she knew who she was. Her life was defined by her bending prowess and all that her father instilled in her. All that was gone now, all there was left was a powerless little girl with a fractured mind.

Azula's thoughts were interrupted when a small hatch at the bottom of her cell door opened and a tray of food slid through it. Azula crawled over to the food. It was a bowl of sticky rice and a cup of water. As Azula ate the cold rice with her fingers, she realized how far she had truly fallen. Once a proud and powerful princess, she now sat in a filthy cell eating cold rice with her dirt and blood covered hands.

Evening approached - or at least she thought it was evening - as she was finishing the rest of her rice. It was the third meal she had received that day.

_At least my brother had enough leniency to move me to this place where I actually get fe_d, Azula thought, remembering the days she went without food before she lost her bending. The food she ate gave her some strength and she knew she needed all the strength she could get once Katara came back.

Azula was just finishing off the last of the water in her cup when her cell door opened again, yet again revealing the water tribe girl. Azula gently placed her cup down and looked up at Katara with a subtle smirk on her face. Katara, on the other hand, had a wicked scowl on her face, her eyes searing into Azula's. It seemed the last few days of Azula's suffering had done nothing to curb her anger.

Azula stood with labored effort. Her legs were weak and sore from the abuse they'd taken the past couple of days. Azula made her way to the middle of the back wall, using it to hold her up. She put her back against the wall, raised her arms above her head and assumed the place she had been forced into several times since her capture.

"Well, water bender... Shall we begin?" Azula asked, curling her lip.

Azula was taunting her, Katara thought furiously. The girl was defenseless, beaten down, and broken and she was still taunting her! Katara's blood began to boil, her face turning red. In a rush of anger, Katara shot a blast of water at Azula. The water froze, leaving her pinned to the wall. Katara stomped up to Azula and stared viciously into her eyes. While holding her death glare, Katara allowed all the frozen water to melt and flow back into her pouch. She left enough ice to keep Azula's hand pinned to the wall above her head. Azula stared back into Katara's eyes, her smirk still on her lips.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Do you worst."

Without hesitation Katara obliged the former princess, and hit her with the violent force of her water bending attacks.

The next two days followed the same routine. Azula would allow her mind to think of her life, her situation, and her past decisions. Only stopping her thoughts when she was brought food. Each time Katara came, the process was the same, only Katara became increasingly physical, actually punching, kicking, and scratching instead of just water bending attacks.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Sokka noticed that Katara would act differently in the evening after everybody ate. He noticed that she became strangely quiet, and her face held a look that concerned him. He had noticed that since they saw Azula's bending removed, every night a couple of hours after everybody went to bed Katara would sneak off into the darkness.

"Suki, something is wrong with Katara," Sokka said one night, coming to sit next to her under the stars in the palace courtyard.

"I noticed, too, Sokka," she said. "I've seen her sneak out of the palace the last two nights after everybody retired for the evening."

"Where do you think she's going? And what's she been _doing_?"

"I don't know, but by the look on her face and her body language, I don't think it's good. I think we should follow her and find out what she's up to," Suki concluded.

"Suki, I don't know if that is such a good idea, you know how Katara is."

"I know Sokka, but I'm getting a bad feeling, and I think it has something to do with Azula. You told me how your sister was when you were there to watch her get her bending taken away."

"Well, whatever Azula gets she deserves," Sokka shot back. "She's crazy! A monster!"

"Sokka," she scolded, hitting him on the arm. "She might be crazy, but I don't think she's as much of a monster as people say she is."

"How can you say that? She's done _horrible_ things. She tried to kill Aang and my sister, and she had you captured!"

"I know, Sokka, but she was deranged when she tried to kill Katara. And when I was in prison, I saw something in her that told me she wasn't a total monster."

"What are you talking about?" Sokka asked curiously.

"Well, when I was in prison, she visited me... several times."

"She was just trying to get information from you," he dismissed.

"Well, yes, but there was more to it than that. She seemed to show a level of respect to me for some reason. She told me she even respected me for my warrior skill. She would have me taken to an interrogation room and we would sit in there for hours sometimes. She would even share some of her meal with me from time to time. She never tried to hurt me, in fact, she never even spoke harshly to me." Suki took in a big breath and let it go slowly. "I don't think she deserves to be treated like an animal, Sokka. She's still human and I think she's just lost and need somebody to guide her in the right  
direction. I think Katara has been going to go see her... and I don't think it's been to help her."

Sokka was silent for a good five minutes while he thought over what Suki said. Finally, he sighed. "I guess you're right. She shouldn't be treated like a caged beast, even if she is the most evil person in the world - next to her father, that is." He thought for a moment again, then said, "And I have a feeling you're right about Katara as well. She does hold a grudge, and she has been known to act on those she holds a grudge against."

"Okay... so we'll follow her then."

"Yeah... We have to keep our distance though, I don't want her to find out."

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Katara had Azula against the wall like she has the last couple of nights.

"Wipe that stupid grin off you face, you wretched witch."

"What's the matter, water bender, am I making you mad because you can't hurt me?"

"Oh, I'll give you pain, all right!" Katara yelled. Swiftly, she came within mere inches of Azula, took her thumb and _drove_ it into Azula's broken ribs.

Azula screamed in agony - the pain was more than she could bear. Katara kept her thumb against Azula's ribs, pushing hard into the bruised and broken flesh.

"Oh, that's the spot. What do you have to say now, huh, _princess_!" Katara looked straight into Azula's eyes as she spoke, watching for any sign of weakness. She drove her thumb deeper into her broken ribs, savoring the way Azula's eyes opened wide, tears streaming down her face. The act had taken her breath and she tried to gasp for more but the pain wouldn't let her.

Just then the door shot open, and Sokka and Suki rushed in.

"Katara! _What_ are you doing?"

Katara turned, her face full of horror. She let go of Azula who fell to the ground gasping for air.

"Katara, this is wrong!" Sokka shouted at her.

"What? You don't think she deserves it? She's pure evil!" Katara screamed back.

"Torturing her like this won't make the pain this war has brought you go away. You can't take the guilt of the Fire Nation's sins and lay them all on Azula. This war was started long before she was born." Sokka paused, and said more softly, "She's not the one to blame for mom's death."

"I can't believe you're defending her!" Katara said indignantly. "She tried to kill Aang. She tried to kill all of us!"

"Yeah, and Aang took her bending away," Sokka retorted. "And you heard what she said back then - what he did to her is worse than death to her."

Katara dropped her head and walked out the door. Before she made it out, she took one last look at Azula who was on her hands and knees gasping for air. Suki knelt next to her, trying to help her up.

"I'll follow her back to the palace and fetch a doctor. Suki you stay here with Azula."

"Okay, Sokka, but hurry up." Sokka flashed him worried eyes. "She's in pretty bad shape."


	10. Chapter 10

I am sorry about the delay in the update I kind of got busy and lost some gusto to keep going. I saw a spike in views and I got remotivated. I am posting this chapter without it being beta read but I will update once that is done. I am sorry if this chapter is a little dull I am trying to built plot and character development. Read and review

* * *

**Our Little Secret**

Sokka returned with the palace physician in tow.

"How is she doing, Suki?"

"She's pretty messed up, but she is breathing, though barely."

The physician took one look at Azula's broken body laying on the cell floor and knew if they didn't get her to the infirmary soon she might not make it.

"We need to get her to the prison infirmary immediately, if we are going to save her." The older man said with deep concern in his voice.

"Master Sokka, can you gently pick her up and follow me."

Without hesitation Sokka carefully picked Azula bridal style and followed the physician out of the cell. Suki fell in step behind Sokka as the doctor led them through the narrow passageways to the infirmary.

"Would you please set her on the table there." The doctor said to Sokka, pointing at an examination table in the center of a large brightly lit room.

"Master Sokka, would you please step outside the room while we take care of the princess. Lady Suki would you please stay and assist me, I need an extra set of hands and I think it would be more appropriate for you to assist me than Sokka."

Both Sokka and Suki nodded in understanding and Sokka quietly left the room.

While Sokka waited outside the infirmary doors he contemplated the problem of how to handle the situation. His first thought was to just gather everybody up and tell them the situation, but he quickly dismissed that thought knowing the situation is far more delicate than that. The timing would be horrible. The war just ended and things are still very fragile and tense. Zuko is to be crowned in less than 24 hours time, so telling him now would be out of the question. Sokka also didn't want to tell Aang as that would put strain on his and Katara's new relationship. Sokka loves his sister too much. After much internal debate Sokka decided the best course of action was to keep this whole situation under wraps and convince Suki and the good doctor to do the same. He would have to deal with Katara. What she did was just wrong. While she is a very kind and caring person in general, once she has it out for someone she can be ruthless and cold-blooded.

Sokka was just finishing his thoughts on how to handle the situation when he hear the door open.

"Sokka, you can come in now." Suki said looking down at Sokka sitting with his back against the wall.

Suki's face was pale and her eyes held an emotion Sokka didn't recognize but knew it wasn't good.

"Okay." Sokka said hurrying over to Suki and embracing her in a protective hug. Suki accepted the hug letting the horror out from seeing how bad the punishment Katara had delivered to the princess.

"Sokka...I never knew your sister was capable of doing such a thing."

"I wish I could say the same thing."

"Wh...what do you mean?"

"When Katara found out Zuko knew how to find the man who killed our mother. She and Zuko tracked the man down, and well...I wish I could say she had better control of her emotions. The war and especially our mother's death has really affected her." Sokka spoke with sorrow.

"Come on, let's go talk to the doc.

"So doc, what's the deal? How bad is she?"

"Sokka, his name is Dr. Lee." Suki whispered and elbowed Sokka in the ribs. Sokka just shrugged

"Well, her life is no longer in danger and she is resting now, but it is going to take a long time for her to recover. Her left lung was punctured from one of her five broken ribs. The cut her right eye was ripped open again and needed re-stitched. Her left shoulder has taken extensive damage, it was dislocated and the ligaments were torn. She will probably never have full strength or mobility in it. Luckily apart from one laceration across her stomach all of her cuts and scrapes are superficial and all her bruises will heal over time with no lasting effect."

"I know this is difficult to ask with how bad of shape she is in...but I need you to keep this quiet doc...tor Lee."

Both Dr. Lee and Suki's jaws dropped. Suki was about to give her boyfriend a piece of her mind, but Sokka seeing and expecting such raised his hands in defense and promptly cut her off before she could speak.

"Listen, I know this sounds crazy but hear me out."

Suki looked angry while Dr. Lee looked shocked and puzzled.

"The way I see it, if we tell everybody it would just cause havoc. We need to handle things delicately. Zuko is in enough stress as it is and with him being crowned tomorrow, it would be unwise to throw this at him now. Besides we have tenuous peace as it is, if we let this cat out of the bag we could be looking at the war starting up before most people even knew it ended. Plus Aang and Katara this could interfere with their relationship and Aang would be crushed. He just saved the world he deserves to be happy. I will talk to my sister and handle things with her."

Suki calmed down and accepted Sokka's views and with a sigh so did Dr. Lee.

"Well son, I'm amazed at you, I never knew you were so intelligent, from what I saw the last couple of days in the palace I took you for a bumbling idiot."

"Well thank you very much docto...wait you took me for a what?" Sokka yelled waving his arms around.

Suki laughed and rolled her eyes and Dr. Lee chuckled and patted Sokka on the shoulder.

The light mood created at Sokka's expense was cut short by moaning coming from Azula. The three rushed over to the gurney Azula was laying in. She was still not awake but the her scrunched facial expression told everybody the pain she was in. Dr. Lee pulled a syringe out of his pocket and stuck it into Azula's thigh, injecting her with something to dull the pain. The shot worked quickly as her face relaxed and her only movements were her still shallow breaths.

"You know she wasn't always the cold, manipulative, power-hungry girl you guys came to know." The doctor said breaking a long silence.

"What do you mean." Sokka said looking up at the doctor.

"She used to be a sweet and happy little girl. back before she started to fire bend. She used to love her older brother. She would follow him around and always wanted to do whatever he was doing. She started to started to fire bend two years younger than when Zuko did. Her mother kept this a secret from Ozai as long as she could. Only a prodigy could fire bend at such a young age. Lady Ursa knew that if Ozai found out she was a prodigy he would take his daughters child hood away from her and twist her into his image. Ozai found out of course and immediately began to personally train her, ending what childhood she would ever have." The doctor spoke solemnly as he stared at the scar on her exposed ankle.

Sokka followed the doctor's eyes to the old scar on Azula's ankle. As soon as Sokka saw the scar a wave of guilt and pity washed over him.

"What did he do to her to make her that way?" Sokka spoke now also transfixed on the old scar.

"His training was cruel, unrelenting and without mercy. He believed that perfection was brought out by pain and weakness was washed away by suffering. Lady Ursa tried to spare the poor girl as much as she could but Ozai would have none of it. He would even forcibly remove Azula from Lady Ursa's loving care. I never saw his cruel training first hand but I spend much of her early training treating burns and other injuries. Her body has always healed remarkably well. So well in fact that she has very few visible scars where her body should be marred with them. The trauma was so great that her mind blocked out most of those events. Which sadly made it easier for Ozai to distort and twist her mind to be what you knew her be."

"After all the defeat she suffered towards the end of the war, her mind began to slip and after her defeat at the hands of Zuko and my sister it was enough to fracture her mind into insanity." The doctor was astonished at Sokka's understanding of Azula' psyche.

After a brief silence the three came up with a plan to hide the truth and the princess's injuries. Once they came up with a plan they snuck Azula back into her cell. The even managed to sneak in a real bed to give her more comfort during her healing process.


	11. Chapter 11

I apologize if this chapter is a little slow. It will get more exciting I promise. I did throw a plot twist in the end of the chapter. Let me know what you think. Please review. Reviews is what keeps me motivated and I'd also like to hear some ideas or feedback. Enjoy

* * *

**Bringing in the Blind Bandit**

Sokka and his girlfriend had to sneak into the palace after getting Azula back in her cell. This task wasn't as easy as Sokka thought it would be and they nearly got caught several times. Sokka's still injured leg and his racing mind didn't help either.

Sokka was finally able to sneak in to his quarters without being caught and more importantly without running into Katara.

Sokka knew the second he laid his head on his pillow that sleep wasn't coming tonight. His head was rushing with a million thoughts, the thoughts of what needed done. He had a lot to figure out and not much time to do it in. So he pulled himself out of bed and over to a small desk in the far corner of the room. He needed to jot down what he needed to take care of and how he was going pull it off. First, Sokka had to deal with his sister. He needed to reprimand her for her actions without causing a scene while keeping things hush-hush. Katara's short and volatile temper would require Sokka to be a miracle worker. How to handle Zuko and Aang was an even bigger problem. Azula's actions are well-known throughout the world and the Earth Kingdom especially will want retribution. Something that Aang and Zuko will have to deal with personally and in a very public manner. Dr. Lee said he wanted to take care of Azula personally and the logistics of that is going to be a nightmare.

Sokka awoke suddenly to a loud bang. Instincts kicked in and he sprung up pulling a knife out of his boot and standing at the ready.

"Wake up Snoozles we got crap to do!" Toph shouted

"Jeez woman, ever heard of knocking." Sokka said waving his arms wildly.

"I have to get out of here. I am forced to share a room with sugar queen and she got up on the extra bitchy side of the bed this morning."

"So, you came barging into my room?"

"She's your sister, and besides you and Suki are the only fun ones."

"So because she is my sister you had to come to me, what if I was naked or something."

"Blind...HELLO!" Toph said waving her hand in front of her eyes.

"Good point" Sokka said scratching his chin.

"Grab your arm candy and let's get out of here I want to go to the slums. I want to go before your sister makes me get all dolled up for Zuko's crowning this afternoon. Besides, I hear all the good food is down there. Meet me at the main palace gate in twenty minutes"

Toph walked out when she finished and left before Sokka could get a word in edgewise. Sokka, unsurprised by the blind girls brashness, decided this is exactly what he needed. There was no way to hide his intentions from Toph her bending gave her a power of perception that his plan would not get past her. So, recruiting her to his cause was the best option. This type of trickery was right up her alley and while the situation was very serious Toph's desire to pull a fast one on people would be perfect.

Sokka got Suki on board with bringing Toph into the plan while they walked to meet Toph at the gate. Sokka was surprise that it took a fair amount of coercing to get Suki to agree to bring Toph in on the plan.

"Snoozles, what took you so long." Toph shouts as she feels Sokka and Suki approaching.

"Suki...hair." Sokka said nonchalantly

"Hey!" Suki pouted while punching Sokka in the arm

Toph gave Sokka a knowing look as they walked out of the palace gate.

"So, where are we going?" Suki asked inquisitively

"I overheard a couple of servants talking about this little place in the merchants district. Komodo's diner or something like that. They said they have the best all you can eat breakfast buffet in the capital."

"All you can eat, I'm sold." Sokka said licking his lips to which both girls rolled their eyes.

After walking in silence for a few minutes Toph could feel apprehension coming from the couple following behind her.

Toph stopped dead in her tracks and turned sharply on her heels taking the couple by surprise.

"All right you two what gives, I can feel your nerves from a mile away." Toph said sternly while glaring at them

"Well, we kind of have a secret and we need your help keeping it that way." Sokka said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck

Toph's face went pale white her mind clearly in the gutter.

"No, Toph nothing like that." Sokka shouted.

The color quickly returned to the blind girls face as she let out a deep breath.

"Wow Toph I can't believe you went there."

"Hey, you're boy...she's a girl...you were sneaking around together last night. What am I supposed to think."

"See, Suki I told you she would have figured it out eventually."

"Okay, now I'm really confused would you two spill the beans already."

"Okay, okay we'll tell you over breakfast.

Over breakfast they filled Toph in on what happened with Azula and Katara. Sokka laid out his preliminary plan. All which Toph soaked in while holding a blank-emotionless face. Her lack of emotions through Sokka off a bit and when he finished she shrugged and gave a quick "Ok, I'm in."

"What! just like that, you're on board just like that. No, 'you guys are nuts.' No sharp retort. You're just on board." Sokka said flabbergasted

"Yeah. I mean I'm not surprised Katara did what she did, you remember that southern raider guy and her threats to Zuko when he first joined the team. She doesn't know how to let go of grudges, mix that in with her over protective nature and add her strangely fire-bender temper and there is your recipe crazy water-bender beat down. I may be blind but even I can see that revealing this to the world would be a really bad idea."

"Toph for a twelve-year-old your pretty with it."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Most twelve-year olds don't have the insight you have, that's all."

"Oh, uh, thanks." Toph said with a light blush

"So...how you gonna handle Sugar Queen."

"Um I think the best thing to do is talk to her away from the palace and away from any water. I don't really want to end up in the infirmary."

The trio finished their food and returned to the palace silently agreeing to keep quiet about their plan. They all went their separate ways to get ready for the crowning ceremony for Zuko.

Meanwhile...

Azula laid in her new bed she in sweat. She was running a fever her body was to weak from the abuse to fight off the sickness. Her insanity driven dreams and nightmare had only intensified from the fever. Azula started to feel like she was losing sight of what was reality and what just in her broken mind. She could normally tell most of her nightmares were repressed memories or figments of her broken mind. However, the dream she had last night seemed so vivid, so real.

In Azula's dream she remembers a tan boy in blue and a girl in green. They seemed so familiar to her but she couldn't tell from where. She remembers being on a bed in the middle of a brightly lit room and an older man in red standing over her. The girl in green was there too. The smell of blood was thick in the air and the old man had it smeared all over his white apron. Azula remembers intense pain being dulled as the bright room turned black...and then there was nothing.

Azula was snapped from her thoughts by a sudden realization of pain. Each breath she took filled her left side with searing pain. Her head throbbed with each heart beat. The more the she felt the pain the clearer her fuzzy mind became. Something was covering her entire body, trapping her. Her left arm was held tightly to her body. Panic set in and she started to flail about trying to free herself from this snare. But the more she moved the more intense her pain became. It wasn't only her side and head that hurt now but her entire body ached with every move she made.

Suddenly a soft voice filled her frantic mind.

"Calm my child." The words were sweet as honey in her head.

"Azula, my dear child breath. Control your mind."

The words began to sink into her mind. She began to control her breaths which in returned soothed her mind from incoherent panic to that of cool awareness. She slowly opened her eyes since consciousness returned to her. She was in her cell. Only something was different. She was no longer on a ragged floor mat. She was on something much softer, an actual bed. The thing she thought was trapping her is actually a thick wool blanket. The same red color as her rough tunic. Her left arm she now recognized was in a sling.

Waves of memories flooded her mind. It wasn't a dream. It was real and the boy was the water tribe boy Sokka and the girl in green was the Kyoshi Warrior she had come to respect during their interrogations at the Boiling Rock. They barged in and stopped the water bender from continuing her torture. Azula remembered passing out as her head rested on the Kyoshi Warrior's lap. The blood from her dream she realized was hers and the old man was the palace physician.

"Trust them." The honey voice danced in Azula's mind.

"Trust is for fools, fear is the only reliable way." Azula scoffed

"Zula, honey, don't hold on to your father's tainted words. You held on to those and it brought you here. Only by trust can you rise from the ashes, from the pit of your mind." The words seemed to fill the room as Ursa appeared sitting on the edge of the bed and caressed Azula's face in a motherly way.

"How can I trust when all I've known is betrayal." Azula mumbled out as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Azula, fear is the only way to ensure people will betray you. Trying to use fear to control is why in a hundred years the fire nation could not win. Fear is what kept the other nations resistant."

The words were foreign to Azula yet more true than everything she had ever known. Those who trusted and united together defeated her, her father, and the entire fire nation on the day they were the most powerful. Fear she began to realize is what pushed the Mai and Ty lee to betray her. Fear pushed the other nations push back against the opressive fire nation, and fear even pushed her own mother to betray the fire nation and her father to abandon her.

"See my dear your use of fear led to your down fall and only trust and love can lead you to redemption. Trust the water tribe boy, the Kyoshi warrior he is with, and the blind earth bender."


	12. Chapter 12

This is kind of short chapter. I am still trying to figure out how to transition from the events of the last episode. I am looking for a Beta if anybody is interested. My last Beta's life became busy and told me it would be ok if I found a new one. Though I hope my writing isn't to terrible.

* * *

**Zuko Crowned**

Preparing for the crowning ceremony was a welcome distraction for Sokka's troubled mind. He found, laying on his bed, a silk robe and pants that were nearly identical to the ones he wore while under the tutelage of master Piandao. The difference being the color. Instead of a black and gold robe and ash brown pants, they were the traditional water tribe colors. The robe was a blue similar to his eye color with white accents and the pants were a grayish-blue. Under the silk garments was an elaborately decorated jian sword. There was a small scroll tied to the scabbard, with a warm smile across Sokka's face he pulled the scroll open and began to read:

_Sokka,_

_ While I trained you I saw great potential in you. In your eyes was stiff determination and an unshakable will. I also saw compassion and selflessness. I heard of your heroics during the Battle of Wulong Forest. I also heard you sacrificed your sword to save a friend. A swordsmen without a sword is man without himself. I bestow upon you this sword of the finest craftsmanship and the highest quality metal. I'm sure you'll find it suits you perfectly._

_With my deepest respect,_

_Master Piandao_

Sokka picked up the sword and studied the fine details and designs in the scabbard and the hilt. On both sides of the hilt, was the white lotus. The same design as the white lotus tile he had received when he finished his training.

Sokka got a feeling that this sword was as much about recruiting him as it was about respect. Pushing that feeling to the back of his mind he pulled the sword half way out of the scabbard. The blade was a polished black, exactly like the one he lost in the battle to take down the war balloons. Sokka's face lit up with his goofy grin when he saw that familiar black glimmer of the blade.

Sokka pulls the blade completely out of the sheath. The blade make a distinct sound as it exits the scabbard. Sokka then takes a stance and begins going through going through some basic forms as to not exert too much strain on his injured left leg.

Sokka steps forward with his right foot and brings the sword forward from the ready with lightning speed and deadly precision, he then rotates his right foot as he twists his hips bringing his left foot to advance as he simultaneously slashes his sword in an upward arch. The blade cuts through the air with a sharp swish sound. Sokka stopped suddenly by a knock at his already ajar door. Sokka turns his head swiftly to see his father Hakoda leaning against the door jamb with smirk.

"Looks like my son has turned into quite swordsmen." Hakoda said with pride in his voice.

"Dad!" Sokka shouts sheathing his sword while rushing into his father's arms.

"I'm so proud of you son." Hakoda's voiced barely above a whisper as a tear rolls down his cheek.

"I'm glad you made it safely dad, I am so sorry we left you again."

"Oh, son you have nothing to be sorry about. You did the right thing."

"I know dad, but it still hurt having to leave you after we just reunited again."

"And that what makes you a great leader,...having to make the hard choices, the right choices, even when it takes sacrifice. That is what will make you an excellent chief someday."

"You really mean that." Sokka said looking up at his father.

"Every word." Hakoda whispered looking down at his son.

"Let's go see how close the girls are to being ready, I want to surprise your sister." Hakoda said while breaking the embrace with his son.

Katara was standing with Toph and Suki when Hakoda and Sokka approached from behind.

"Now there is the most beautiful woman in all the water tribes." Hakoda said to get Katara's attention.

In shock and utter joy turned and bolted into her father's arm giving him a tight squeeze.

"You look more like your mother every time I see you."

Katara was silent for a moment, just enjoying her father's warm hug.

"Oh, dad you're going to make me mess up my make up." Katara finally spoke while wiping a tear from her eye.

While Katara was embracing her father Sokka walked up to Suki and Toph. Suki was in her traditional Kyoshi warrior uniform. Toph was in an elegant Earth Kingdom nobility dress, with her hair up and adorned with ornate hair pins.

"I gotta admit Suki, I kind of missed the face paint."

Suki smiled and planted a kiss to his cheek. Sokka turned to Toph who looked rather uncomfortable.

"Wow Toph you clean up real well. If you kept dressing like that you'd have to start beating boys off with your bending."

Toph returned the returned the compliment with a swift punch and deep blush, which she hid by turning her head.

"Ow, dang. I know that is how you show affection but man." Sokka whined while rubbing his arm. Both Suki and Toph rolled their eyes.

"Snoozles you baffle me. One minute you're fighting through a broken leg while holding me from falling to my death all while fighting off fire benders, the next your whining about a light punch to the arm."

"Hey!"

"I'm just saying." Toph said with a shrug to which Suki just chuckled.

A palace servant walked up to the group telling them coronation is almost ready to begin. The group made their way to the place where Zuko would be named Fire Lord. The very place where he and Katara fought and eventually defeated Azula.

Zuko stood before the masses with Aang and give a motivating speech. He heralded the Avatar as a hero to the world. Zuko made a declaration to return the Fire Nation to honor and help build peace and harmony to the world. He admitted it would take hard work to help fix the scars left by a hundred years of war. As Zuko spoke of bringing peace he couldn't help but think of the people who have been scarred by the war. Zuko himself bore the physical signs. He thought of the emotional turmoil that will linger. His own sister harbors deep seething hatred and has a hard time maintaining control of her anger. Azula, he thought, is the person who might be suffering the worst effects of the war. Her mind was twisted and broken be her villainous father. Can her mental scars be healed in the same way as Zuko. Sokka himself had been scarred by the war. He had lost his first love in the siege of the Northern Water Tribe. Sokka was pulled from his thoughts by the sound of thunderous applause and deafening cheers. Sokka looked up to see the fire sages had just placed the Fire Lord's hair piece in his hair and Zuko rise to his feet.

Azula heard a low roar echoing off of the walls of the palace dungeon. The noise echoing off of the walls sounded like that of cheers. The more the roar echoed off the wall the more her mind betrayed her. The echo began to reverberate through her mind. The low roar began to get louder until it blocked out any thought. Her mind began to fill with images of what that roar was, monsters. These monsters were twisted images of her defeats and betrayals. She began to panic. Her breath caught in her throat as the shadows of her cell seemed to be coming alive. The small window of her cell door was casting light in her cell making the shadows crawl.

"Get away! leave me alone!" Azula screeched with all her might

The roaring echo built in her cell which increased her fear and causing the monstrous hallucination to grow more overwhelming. She kept screaming in hopes that the shadow monster would go away. She screamed until her throat bled and she no longer produced sound. When she could no longer scream the shadows away she covered her eyes and ears trying to will the shadows away. She was already short of breath from the screaming when she began to hyperventilate her one fully functioning lung was working hard to fill her body with needed air. Azula's vision became blurry as her body fought for air. Azula fought to gain control but her body wouldn't respond, her mind wouldn't coöperate. She fought until she lost consciousness and fell in a heap on her bed.


	13. Chapter 13

Sokka and Katara finally talked. I hope you enjoy. Please keep the comments coming

* * *

**Sokka and Katara**

Azula woke up to the sound of a muffled conversation happening just outside of her cell.

"...we came up with a way to hide her injuries from the Fire Lord" said a voice that seemed familiar to Azula

"That's excellent news. What is your plan?" Another familiar voice questioned.

"We are going to propose to the Fire Lord that he should take a trip to Ba Sing Se to meet personally with the Earth King to kick off the negotiations. Aang is already on board with the idea and the farther we can get Fire Lord Zuko and Katara away from Azula the better. I still haven't talked to Katara and I'm not sure she still doesn't want to come and harm Azula."

"Sokka, you don't think she would try something after we already caught her once." A woman's voice rang out.

Memories flooded Azula upon hearing Sokka's name. Her memories started from the most recent. Her mind flashed with images of the waterbender's brother bursting in her cell as she was being tortured. She had fuzzy images of him with the Kyoshi warrior in the infirmary. Farther back in her memory was a black sword nearly slicing her face as she battled him at the boiling rock. Her next flash was taunting him during the day of Black Sun. The pain and anger she recalled seeing in his eyes gave her a sudden twinge of guilt. Her memories flashed quicker as her mind went through all the time she had encountered the warrior.

"Dr. Lee, can we go in and see how her healing is going?" Said the water tribe warrior.

"I don't see why not. The guards tell me she has been out since her manic episode just after the Fire Lords coronation."

"Manic episode?"

"Yes they told me that the cheering could be heard echoing through the dungeon and she began to scream and thrash about. One of the guards told me she had a look of sheer panic on her face and began to hyperventilate until she passed out."

"They didn't go in and do anything for her?"

"They are still afraid of her even without her bending."

"Why don't we go in and check on her."

The door to her cell opened, flooding the small cell with torchlight. Azula closed her eyes and pretended sleep.

Sokka walked in an looked at the broken and fragile girl laying on the bed. Her body still looked battered and bruised. Her face was paler than what he had seen before, well wasn't covered in deep purple bruises. The cut over her left eye was red and puffy. Her breathing was still shallow and ragged but he could see it was improved from when he and Suki burst into her cell. Sokka's heart sank into his stomach when he looked at her brokenness. He felt pity for her just then.

"Suki, we have to help her."

"Sokka we did help her."

"No, I mean really help her, help pull her out of her insanity." Sokka spoke in a low somber tone.

Suki drew close to Sokka and slid an arm around his linking at the elbow.

"I've been having the same feeling."

"I have a feeling that our fighting is far from over and she has a part to play. The world has been at war for so long and I think there will be many still unwilling to give it up."

Azula felt a strange flutter in her heart while the warriors talking about her. The words they were saying were so similar to what her mother had told her the first few days of her captivity. Maybe the words of her mother were true, Azula thought. Maybe she does have a purpose even if she is no longer the fire bending prodigy, the jewel of the Fire Nation.

"Come on Suki, let's go. The Dr. needs to take care of Azula." With that they left to allow the Dr. To work on Azula.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The Gang was sitting around the table enjoying their dinner and engaging in idle chit-chat until Sokka spoke up getting everybody's attention.

"Zuko, we've been talking " Sokka said gesturing to Aang

"We think the first course of action in the journey to peace is to start with the Earth Kingdom. I propose we meet with King Kuei in Ba Sing Se."

Aang nodded in agreement as all eyes fell upon Zuko. Zuko pondered this for a moment before he spoke.

"Perhaps you are right, they are the most power and influential of the other nations."

"Good that settles it. I will draft up a correspondence for you and Aang to sign. We should leave in the next day or two."

Sokka got up from the table signaling the end of the meal. His sister gave him a sidelong glance. He didn't even finish the food on his plate and it was only his first serving. He looked down to her the familiar spark in his eyes and his trademark goofy grin was missing. The look he gave her sent a shot of guilt straight to her like a slap in the face. Sokka seemed to read her like a book.

"Katara. He said. Can we go take a walk?"

"Oh that sounds like a great idea." Aang chimed in with his usual childlike enthusiasm.

"No Aang, just me and Katara."

Aangs glee seemed to fall instantly. Katara caught Sokka's stern eyes and gave him a downcast nod she knew what this was about. As much hatred she held for Azula, she had been feeling strong guilt since she was caught by Sokka and Suki.

Sokka and Katara were walking along a path in the palace gardens. There was an uncomfortable silence between the two. Their walk seemed to drag on endlessly until Sokka finally broke the silence with a long sigh.

"Katara look...You know I love you right."

"Yes." She said weakly.

"You know Father and Gran-gran made me promise that I would always protect you." He took her silence as a yes and continued. "I know this war has taken a lot from us. I know this war has caused a lot of hurt."

Katara stopped in her tracks. Her emotions were beginning to boil to the surface. She felt a myriad of emotions welling up in her all at once.

"Katara I know you're still holding on to a lot of pain and grief right now-

"What do you know? You didn't love mother like I did. Who are you to lecture me pain, you haven't suffered like I had." Katara shouted. Sokka knew she would react this way it was something he had prepared himself for, it was why he waited to talk to her for so long.

"Katara, you couldn't be more wrong." He retorted calmly.

"I loved mother just as much as you and it hurt just as bad. And don't forget about how I lost Yue. Just because I don't show my emotions like you doesn't mean I don't feel them. I chose not to let my emotions control me. I don't turn it into anger and vengeance." Katara was about to yell at Sokka, the words he spoke were true and it hurt to hear them, but he cut her off.

"No, Katara you listen and you listen good!" Sokka's voice boomed with authority that took Katara by surprise.

"I'm tired of you shunning you actions with a false justice and conjured self-righteousness. It is time for you to accept your loss and move forward."

"But Sokka, it hurts so much I can never move past it."

Sokka took a deep calming breath. "Listen to me Katara, revenge is not the answer." Katara opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by Sokka's raised hand.

"Tell me Katara after you confronted Yon Rha and took out your anger on him did you feel better?"

"No." she replied softly

"No, you didn't in fact you felt worse. You were filled with even more anger. You felt even darker." Katara nodded with tears welling up in her eyes.

"And when you took your wrath out on Azula did it sooth your rage. NO! it fueled it made you even angrier. Every time you went back you were even more violent weren't you?"

Katara didn't answer she just looked at the ground.

"Weren't you?!" Sokka shouted

"Yes, ok, yes it made me even angrier. Is that what you want to here?" Katara was shaking now.

"No, it isn't what I want to hear." Sokka said tenderly as he wrapped his sister in a protective hug.

"I just wanted to show you that the path you're on is destructive. It will only lead to more anger and self hatred. I feel the same pain you do, I just choose to funnel it in purpose."

No more words were spoken as they stood under the moon. Brother embracing sister in a protective love that belongs to a big brother.


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry for the delay, this is the longest chapter to date and it was a difficult transition point in the story. It will start to get more action packed after this. As always please read and review. I do read the review and I do accept ideas.

TwinkleStaar and vienx.001 Thanks for your recent reviews. They were encouraging and inspirational.

Kineticwing- I agree with what you said on a whole I just want to make it as close to how the characters from the cartoon would view him.

* * *

**Sokka's Task**

After Sokka led Katara back to the palace he went out to one of the palaces many balconies and stared up at the moon. He allowed his thought to drift to Yue, as he often did on nights like this. He thought about what things would be like if he had been able to protect her.

The moon began to glow brighter and the light it reflected seemed to dance. Sokka rubbed his eyes. 'I must be more tired' Sokka thought to himself. Looking back up at the moon again it now seemed to be getting closer. Sokka narrowed his eyes trying to focus more on the moon as it seemed to draw nearer. He could now distinguish a silhouette of a woman drawing closer to him. Sokka inhaled deeply at the realization of who the silhouette was.

"Yue" Sokka whispered as the woman now floated mere feet from him.

Yue's figure shined brightly, her presence emanated light. She appeared exactly the same as when she had turned into the moon spirit. Sokka gazed upon Yue in awe. She allowed a moment to pass to allow Sokka to regain his composure. She couldn't help but chuckle at him staring at her with wide eyes and his mouth hanging open. When he finally composed himself she spoke.

"Sokka, I have watched over you. I have seen you grow into the warrior that matches your bravery. You have fought courageously to help the avatar bring balance to the world. I have also observed how much you fight to protect the ones you love. You have a truly noble and compassionate heart." She waited a moment to let her words sink in before she continued again.

"I have a task for you that will need both your bravery and compassion."

Sokka was shocked that Yue would come down and visit him, though given their history he shouldn't be too surprised. What surprised him the most was that a spirit would find a simple peasant who wasn't even a bender important enough to carry out a task.

"What task could I possible perform, I am not a powerful bender or even a feared warrior?"

"The task I have for you I can only entrust to you. It isn't your warrior skills that are need but the other skill you have that will be needed."

"I don't understand."

"The task I set before you will require your intelligence and leadership." Yue lets a silence pass before she speaks again.

"I need you to help the fallen fire nation princess overcome her broken mind. The war may be over but the balance is far from being restored. You are well aware that the battle is far from over."

"What does Azula have to do with any of this, what do I have to do any of this for that matter?"

"Sokka, you and Azula's destinies are intertwined, but I cannot share more. I can tell you that you have both been touched by the spirits."

"What spirits have I...we been touched by?" Sokka asked clearly confused by what spirit he had been touched by

"Azula may have lost her fire but she still has the blessing of Agni, the sun spirit. And you Sokka have been touched by the moon spirit."

As she spoke the last of her words she reached out her hands and touched his cheeks as a lover would. Sokka closed his eyes and placed his own hands on top of hers. Through closed eyes he could still see Yue's shining light brighten. As the light brightened he felt a warmth fill his body, starting where her hands and moving through the rest of him.

"Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe I bestow upon you the blessing of the moon spirit. In your most needed times I will grant you the power to overcome."

The light dimmed and the warmth he felt cooled. Sokka opened his eyes and met Yue's gaze. She had a single tear running down her cheek and she held a warm smile. Yue's eyes told Sokka the deep affection she had for him that she gave up when she sacrificed her life for the greater good of mankind. They shared a look that told each other the unspoken love they couldn't share with each other.

"Sokka, the road your life hold will be difficult and at times will seem unbearable, but do not waiver you will never be alone. If you keep on the path before you there will always be people around you to make your struggles worth it."

After a moment Yue kissed Sokka on the cheek and began her assent back up to the moon.

"Wait." Sokka said momentarily stopping her assent. "Will I ever see you again?"

"Every time you look up in the night sky and look up at the moon, I will be smiling down on you." With that she drifted up towards the moon. Sokka watched her until he could no longer tell her from the moon.

Sokka woke up early the next morning. He slipped out of his room and moved through the palace unseen and silently made his way into the room the girls were sharing.

"Suki...Suki wake up." Sokka whispered while gently shaking his girlfriend.

"What...Sokka?" Suki mumbled groggily.

"Suki, wake up." He whispered again.

"Sokka go away it's still dark outside." Suki muttered while burying her head under her pillow.

Sokka, got a huge grin on his face when a sudden idea on how to wake her up popped into his head. He crawled on her bed and laid next to her, allowing the blanket to keep them separated. He still had morals after all. He slid his head under her pillow and gently breathed warm air into her ear as seductive as he could. He felt her shiver and felt the goose bumps form on her neck.

"Mmm" Suki moaned and she rolled over onto her back and met her lips to Sokka's.

"You sure know how to wake a girl up." She purred

"Okay, now that your awake I need to get changed. I'll be right outside your door."

"You're pure evil you know that. You got me all excited for some kissy time just to tell me to get dressed." She spoke with a pout.

"You know me." Sokka said flashing her a huge cheesy grin as he left the room.

Five minutes later Suki came out wearing the same Fire Nation outfit she used as a disguise while they were hiding on Ember Island. She threw on a hooded cloak as she walked up to Sokka.

"What are we doing and why do we have to do it so early?" Suki Whispered

"We are going to pay a visit to Azula and I wanted slip in and out before everybody woke up and as fire benders rise with the sun we have to do it now."

Suki opened her mouth to ask further but Sokka cut her off.

"I'll explain more later, right now we need to hurry and sneak into the dungeon."

Suki gave a simple nod of acceptance and followed Sokka while they snuck through the shadows down into the dungeon.

Sokka and Suki were standing in front of Azula's cell while Sokka fumbled around with a ring full of keys trying to find the one for Azula's cell.

"Sokka where the hell did you get the keys to the dungeon?"

"Well, I had a conversation with the good doctor last night and I told him I needed to see Azula before everybody got up. He handed to the keys to me then and told me where to leave them when we leave so nobody will be the wiser."

"What about the guards?"

"Don't worry about them Dr. Lee's got that all taken care of."

Sokka finally found the key and placed it in the lock. He gave Suki a 'hear goes nothing' look and unlocked the door. Sokka pushed the door open and it let out a loud rusty squeak. Sokka grimaced at the offensive and un-stealthy noise. Sokka walked slowly into the cold, damp cell followed closely by Suki. The lantern Suki was carrying lit the room with a soft yellow glow.

Sokka walked slowly over to Azula's broken form laying in a bed in the far corner of the cell. She was curled up shivering under the thin blanket she had. Sokka took a mental note to make sure the doctor to get her a warmer blanket.

"Azula...Azula can you hear me. It is me Sokka...Suki is hear too?"

She didn't respond but he knew by the slight twitch in her face that she had heard him. So he pressed on.

"Azula, I'm sorry." After a brief pause he continued. "I'm sorry for what Katara did to you."

Azula listened intently. Her mother told her to trust the water tribe boy and his girlfriend. His words seemed to be sincere. The more she listened to him the more she was washed with emotions. He apologized for many things. None of them he had caused of had any part of for that matter. He heard sorrow in his voice when he apologized for Aang taking her bending away. He told her how he had admired its beauty and the grace with which she performed while bending. He said how he knew bending was a part of who she was and losing it was like losing herself. His voice carried anger when he apologized for the harsh treatment she received from Ozai. He said Dr. Lee told him about how abusive Ozai when he trained her. Sokka continued with venom when he said that it was all Ozai's fault that the Great Princess Azula was seen as evil and hated by the world.

Sokka watched Azula's face intently while he apologized for all the horrible things she had endured. Her face spoke a thousand words. He could see the sadness in her face. He could see the despair and the hurt. When he apologized for her losing her bending he was deeply saddened. Her bending was beautiful and graceful and if she wouldn't have directed it at him and the gang he would have loved to just watch her dance with her blue flames. When he talked about the things he found out Ozai had done to her, Sokka burned inside. Sokka knew that Ozai had twisted and manipulated Azula into what everybody saw her as. But he knew that it isn't what she is now. He knew there was good inside of her and he was determined to fulfill his mission from Yue and bring it out of her and help her become whole again.

"Why?" Azula rasped out her horse voice barely a whisper. "Why are you sorry? You have done nothing to be sorry for."

Sokka took a deep breath. "I know it is not all your fault you ended up this way. I know you were twisted by the abuse of your father. Nobody should ever have to go through what you had to go through. When I found out these things it made me sick. How can a father do that to his children?"

"He was making me strong, he was teaching me to overcome weakness." Azula spoke through ragged breaths.

"No, Azula he was not. The trauma you suffered at his hands did not breed out weakness. He twisted your mind into believing those lies. Look what his lies did to you. All the emotions you were forced to push into the back of your mind caused your mind to become fragile and when you failed the day of Sozin's commit your mind shattered. You have a chance at a new beginning, to start fresh if you let me help you."

Azula knew everything he said was true she knew that he was here to help. But he was forcing her to look inwardly and see how broken she became. This made her angry, why could she not have seen this coming? Why had she repressed all those terrible memories until her fall? Her anger boiled up. Her face twisted into a deep scowl.

"You know nothing. You are just a savage, what do you know?" Azula attempted to scream but it just came out raspy and weak.

"You know what I say is true" he said softly "Why do you fight it? You were nothing more than a tool to the lies your father taught you. He no longer has power over you, over your thoughts. I know you know I'm right, I can see it in your eyes. If you let me I will help you get a second chance in life, the choice is yours"

With that Azula broke down. He was right, mother was right. She can see it so clearly now. Her father never loved her he only used her. She became just like him. She treated her friends like that and eventually they turned on her. She decided right then and there that she would chose to trust the water tribe boy and the Kyoshi warrior.

After a long silence Azula looked Sokka right in the eyes. "Your right, I accept your offer." Azula spoke with as much dignity as her body would allow.

"Good. It may take some time but I will convince Zuko to let you out of here. It won't be easy and I know he won't allow you to just go free. I think I can convince him to release you into the custody of the Kyoshi warriors on Kyoshi island."

Sokka looked over at Suki with pleading eyes. He just came up with this plan and didn't get a chance to talk to her first. Suki was wide-eyed at first but after thinking it through she gave him a nod of approval.

"We are going to be leaving for Ba Sing Se tomorrow. We will be gone for a while but I promise I will do everything in my power to help you. You have my word."

Sokka and Suki left Azula cell and snuck back into the palace. They made their way to one of the gardens and Sokka told Suki about his visit from Yue and the charge she had given him. They talked about his plan to bring Azula to Kyoshi Island and then they talked about the future in general. They talked to one another while watching the sun rise.


	15. Chapter 15

**Solitary **

Time moved very slowly for Azula. She spent day after day by herself. She rarely got to interact with people. The physician who helped her heal from her injuries from the water bender was the majority of her contact and as she recovered she saw less of him. He didn't talk to him she would only nod 'yes' or 'no' to his questions. The only other interaction she got was for her hygiene. Azula figured she received two meals a day and based off of that she figured she got to take a bath once a week. Bath was barely a word for it. The guards gave her a bucket and a bar of soap. They at least gave her the decency to leave her cell while she scrubbed down and rinsed off in the ice-cold water.

The time alone was not pleasant. She had a lot of time to think and most of her thinking was painful. She would think back to all the people in her life and how they betrayed or abandoned her. Most of the people in her life, she realized, she had driven away. Her friends Mai and Ty Lee were good friends at first but eventually they became tool for her to manipulate. There was a point and time when they actually were good friends, but when she started buying into what her father was teaching her Azula no longer treated them with friends, instead she used fear to try to control them. Whenever she would think about her father her insanity would creep in. She would start to have hallucinations and nightmares. The hallucinations were the worst, they would be hideous monsters or twisted versions of herself committing gruesome atrocities to the people she once cared about. When the monsters and shadow would get bad she would have panic attacks. During these panic attacks she would thrash around, and swing wildly at the hallucinations that seemed to be attacking her. Her breathing would come in short strained gasps. She would trash and gasp until she passed out. The only reprieve she got was when her mother would visit her, which was very rarely. Her mother would speak kind and loving words to her. She would often remind Azula to trust the Water tribe boy and the Kyoshi warrior. Unbeknownst to Azula her mother was actually the moon spirit. Yue couldn't visit Azula as Ursa very often but when she did she knew it was the only thing that was giving Azula enough hope to prevent her from losing her mind completely.

o0oo0o0o0o0o0oo0o0

"We've been here in Ba Sing Se for two months. I don't know why Aang insists I stay. They obviously don't trust me in peace talks. I mean everybody thinks I am either an idiot or a child. I mean yeah I can act goofy at times. Did everybody forget that I was the one who came up with the invasion plan for the day of Black Sun. Did they forget that I was the idea guy, the plan guy." Sokka vented to Suki.

"Sokka they don't think that."

"Really, Suki. How about yesterday when Katara, Aang and Zuko were debating about the Earth Kingdom's proposal dealing with the Fire Nation colonies? What was it they shouted at me in unison when I tried to put in my opinion?" Suki just looked down at the ground.

"I'll tell you what they said. Not now Sokka the grownups are talking." Sokka was nearly screaming at this point.

"I mean really the grownups are talking. Aang is only 13 and Katara is two years younger than me. They never even try to hear me out. The stupid thing about it is, they all make rash and emotional statements and don't think things through. Half of the stupid crap I hear from them makes me just want to scream. If it wasn't for Iroh and Mai's rational interjections everything would just fall apart."

"Things aren't all bad, at least you still have me." Suki said as lovingly as she could.

Sokka took her hands in his own and smiled weakly at her. "You really know how to calm me down don't you."

"Well what can I say we women have our ways."

"I've had these weird dreams lately, they've been about Azula and shadow monsters." Sokka said after a long silence.

"We really need to get back there. I made a promise and I am a man of my word."

"What are you going to tell everybody, it's not like you can tell them you're going to help Azula. Everybody would freak."

"I know...I figured I'd just tell them that I am going to finish my training with Master Piandao. It won't even have to be a complete lie, he already told me I could come and train with him more. He's close enough to the fire nation capital that I could go see Azula when I needed."

One month later...

Azula woke to the sound of her rusty iron door opening. It is too early for meal she figured and she had bathed only four meals ago. Her confusion at who why her cell door was opened caused her to start to panic. Azula slowly opened her eyes to see if it was more shadow monsters. To her surprise it was the people who her mother had told her to trust, to put her faith in. Azula was still wary of the water tribesmen and his girlfriend but seeing him instead of the hallucinations was a relief.

Sokka scanned up and down the former princess who was beginning to move on her little bed. He noticed that she seemed to have healed from her wounds, but she didn't look better. Her skin was pale and clammy looking and she looked like she was malnourished. Her small frame seemed like it could break at the slightest touch. Azula had dark circles under her eyes and her face was far thinner than it used to be. Her eyes were dull and unfocused, they no longer held the glint of pride they once had. Her gaze used to be fierce and menacing, now they looked sad, lost and broken.

Azula was able to push herself up to a sitting position on her bed and stared at the water tribe boy and the Kyoshi warrior who were standing just inside her cell.

"You came back. I didn't think you would come back." Azula spoke. Her voice was raspy and weak.

"My word is my bond. I made you a promise and I intend to keep it."

An uncomfortable silence overcame the teens, no one knew what to say or what to do. Sokka shifted his weight back and forth awkwardly while Suki just stared blankly at the ground.

"So, uh, I convinced people I was here to train with Master Piandao more so I can be here and help you." Sokka finally broke the silence

Azula knew she should be grateful that he was willing to help her even when most wrote her off as a lost cause but her pride and her upbringing crept in. She got angry and couldn't help herself it was automatic.

"I don't need your help and I don't need your pity, especially coming from a water tribe savage." Azula spit out. Her voice was so weak the venom in her words weren't there.

Sokka had somewhat expected a reaction like that he knew that it was going to be a long process to bring Azula out from her father's shadow and make her own decisions.

"Azula, you know that's not true. You know the truth why do you deny it."

"What do you know about truth you are just a simpleton." Azula knew didn't mean what she said it was as if her mouth spoke against her will.

"Simpleton you say. You were raised believing your nation your culture was the supreme culture. In all your travels did you ever stop to look at the other cultures objectively."

Azula wanted to retort a snide comment but she couldn't muster one up. He was right she was too busy trying to carry out her father's orders that she never looked objectively at anything. Sokka was much smarter than she gave him credit for and he could read her better than she ever thought possible.

"Azula I know that you were raised to be strong and not to have to rely on anybody. You tried to used fear and manipulation to control people and that isolation you caused is why you fell. A string by itself is weak but when it is intertwined with others it becomes a strong rope."

Nobody said anything else for the rest of the time Sokka and Suki were in her cell with her. Azula was processing everything the Water tribesmen said. Sokka knew that if he said to much too soon it would do more harm than good so he decided to take things slow until she became more comfortable with them and she started to build trust with him.

Sokka and Suki would visit Azula once a week for the next year. Once in a while the blind earth bender would come with them. The first few months were much the same. Sokka would banter back and forth but he would never push Azula to hard. As time progressed however, Azula began to open up and accept what Sokka and Suki would say. Suki didn't say much but as things progressed Suki would began to share in the dialog. Over the course of the year Azula came to trust them and towards the end of that year she had built an honest to goodness friendship with Sokka, Suki, and Toph.


	16. Chapter 16

I want to thank all my readers for commenting on my last chapter. I aim to please the reader and I post this story for you guys not for me. I hope this chapter makes up for the last chapter. Your reviews are important and I take them all seriously and use them to hopefully make this story more to your enjoyment as well as better written. Thank you all for your support and enjoy!

* * *

**Reflections**

"...and were doing what we can to get you out of here." With that Sokka walked out of Azula's cell.

**Azula's reflections**

Azula sat on her small bed and stared at the closed-door Sokka had just closed behind him. Azula was trying to wrap her mind around finally seeing outside of her cell. She could count on one hand how many times she had been let out of her cell. Azula could no longer remember what fresh air smelled like, she couldn't recall how the wind felt against her skin. The feel of cool green grass on her feet was something she couldn't even imagine anymore. The warmth of the sun shining down on her was what she missed the most.

Sokka said he was trying to get me out of this cell. Oh how things have changed over the year since Sokka, Suki and Toph had started visiting her regularly. Azula reflected back to when they visiting her and how things were then:

_As Sokka walked out of her dingy cell all Azula could think about was how much the water tribe savage infuriated her._

_"Oh, how I hate that retched peasant." Azula muttered through gritted teeth._

_"Have I slipped that much that I am that easy to read?" Azula questioned herself._

_'No' she thought "I haven't slipped that much he is just far more cleaver than I thought."_

The water tribesmen acted such the goofy boy when she first encountered him that she took him for a fool. Little did she know that under his childish façade he was an extremely intelligent person. His intelligence was nearly on par with hers. His intelligence is what irritated her to the point of where here blood would boil. He could match her jab for jab and he would often come out on top. He could see through her masks and he could make his words hit her with pinpoint accuracy.

The first few visits Azula and Sokka would trade barbs. Mostly of her self-superiority and her nations superiority. He would counter with hurtful truths of her and her counties downfall. He would also come up with logical arguments for the need for balance. She never admitted he was right and it really made her furious. When he would leave her cell the first few visits she would be so angry and she got so worked up that she would go into manic episodes. She would have horrible night terrors and hallucinations. As time went on however she began to actually let his words soak in.

The weeks went by and so did her anger. The more she listened to him and began to accept his words the fewer she would have night terrors and hallucinations of the shadow monsters. The hallucinations and voices never stopped, they did however begin to change. The shadow monsters and Ozai appeared less often and were replaced with her mother's soft voice and Iroh's sage wisdom. She would often converse with the voices in her head when she contemplated the new ways of looking at the world she picked up from the only three people who ever visited her.

A few month into the weekly visits the arguing was no longer heated and angry, they became a game between her and Sokka. Azula would use them to keep her mind sharp as her lunacy tended to fuzzy up her mind. Toph would join in with the game in the early months. Azula decided that she liked the blind girl very early on. The young girl's attitude meshed very well with her own. The two girls would often gang up on Sokka just to get him flustered, it was one of the few things that Azula got to enjoy while in prison.

It was several months before Azula and Suki began to have full conversations with one another. At first Suki would only interject a couple of times during the visits. As Azula's harsh attitude began to ebb away Suki began to engage more. Six months or so in Suki would make short trips by herself. The girls had once shared a common respect for one another as warriors and as Azula's hostility wore off that respect returned. Both girls had an enjoyment for the rigors of training. The two began to bond over their commonalities over self-discipline, training and leadership. Suki would share with Azula the joys she had in molding her Kyoshi warriors through hard work, discipline and respect. Respect for themselves and their others. Suki was the one who got through to Azula that fear does not lead to loyalty. She taught Azula that respect is gained by example returned respect. She conveyed to Azula that she will not give an order that she is not willing to do herself and working alongside your subordinates will endear them to you.

Azula wasn't visited by the blind girl as often as the other two but Azula quickly bonded with her. Azula enjoyed the girls rough exterior. She was blunt and honest and real. Toph was the first of the group to make Azula genuinely laugh and at Sokka's expense no less. Through Toph Azula learned that power didn't belong to one nation or from birthright. The blind girl was perhaps the most skilled and powerful earth bender in the world. The thing that struck Azula was that she was the best regardless of her blindness and small stature.

Azula began to really enjoy the weekly visits she got from Sokka and Suki and when Toph would come with them she enjoyed it even more. They gave her purpose in life. They gave her a reason to not focus on her insanity. In fact because of them she believes she began to put her fractured mind back together. The early months of her imprisonment she had lost a lot of weight. She was malnourished and her muscles began to atrophy from lack of use. Sokka would sneak in dried and cured meats because of her being underfed. Five or six months into their regular visits Sokka and Suki began to show her how to survive and fight without bending.

Over the course of the year Azula began to transform her way of thinking. She no longer believed fear and manipulation were the way to get what you want. She began to believe in trust. She trusted in the three teen and allowed herself to become their friend. She began to see them as her savior, she believed without them she would have been consumed completely by her insanity. She felt that she would never be fully sound of mind but as long as she had them in her life she would be ok.

**Sokka and Suki's reflection**

"Sokka do you really think she is ready?" Suki asked with concern in her voice.

"Yeah Suki I really do. She has changed so much over the last year. I mean think back to how she was when we started the process. She was angry, bitter and completely twisted in her views."

"She definitely has come a long way, when we were first going there you and her would get into such crazy arguments, I'm surprised you two didn't try to tear each other apart the first couple of months."

"Oh she was so infuriating sometimes. She is so stubborn she could pass as an earth bender."

"You know Sokka, I think your own stubbornness is just as much the rock that hers is." Sokka chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly at her truth.

"Well I guess between me, you and Toph we were the rocks to smooth her out." Sokka said earnestly.

"I remember when she started to turn around she would argue with you just for argument's sake. I think it became a game to her."

"You know if I didn't know better I'd say Toph and her did it just to get a rise out of me."

"Hmm, What gave you that Idea?" Suki said laughing at the memories

"I remember when she started opening up to us. I felt so bad for her. Some of the things she told us about her father, it is no wonder she ended up the way she did." Sokka spoke in a somber tone.

"Her mind was so broken in the early days. The dreams and phantoms she would see must have been horrible. She is so much better now but I'm not sure if she'll ever be 100% mentally. I think her struggle with it will keep her humbled. As long as we keep by her side I think she'll be able to cope."

"That is why I'm trying to convince Zuko to release her into our custody on Kyoshi Island."

"How are the talks going with him by the way?"

"Well they're getting better comparatively speaking. You remember how he was when he first found out we were visiting her."

"I thought he was going to set you on fire right then and there."

"If it wasn't for Iroh he might have and if it wasn't for him I don't think I could have convinced Zuko to keep all this from Aang and Katara."

"It was a good thing he was visiting when he did."

"Truth be told Suki, I don't think it was a coincidence, you know how in tune with the spirit world he is and Yue has had a lot of influence with this all."

"Speaking of Iroh, I heard he is here at the palace." Suki said

"I know, I asked him here. I have another meeting with Zuko tomorrow and I was hoping Iroh could help me convince Zuko to release Azula into our custody. Iroh's been on our side ever since he learned of us helping Azula. He is almost as big on second chances as Aang."

Sokka and Suki walked back into the palace and went to their separate guest rooms. Sokka had a lot of thinking to do before he met up with Zuko in the morning.

Perhaps, Sokka thought, it would be a good idea to talk to Iroh before he retires for the night...


	17. Chapter 17

I only got one review last chapter, the chapter before I got 6 (most of any chapter). I find out when I write a bad chapter but I never find out if I write a good chapter. Feed back is my fuel I write this for your enjoyment. If I need to fix something I encourage the feed back but I need some positive reinforcement as well.

* * *

**Convincing the Fire Lord **

Sokka stood at Iroh's door for several minutes collecting his thoughts before he knocked. Iroh was surprised to hear someone knocking at such a late hour. Iroh opened the door to see that Water Tribe warrior standing at his door.

"Sokka, what a pleasant surprise, please come in."

Sokka followed Iroh into the room. The room was ornately decorated in red and gold, though there were many trinkets and various other things displayed in the room that Iroh had picked up in his travels around the world. Iroh put on a kettle of tea and prepared two cups even before asking.

"Sokka would you care for a cup of tea?" Iroh said with a warm smile on his face.

"How can I refuse tea from the world's most renowned tea shop owner." Sokka said with exaggerated enthusiasm.

Iroh chuckled "Too true my boy, too true." After a moment of comfortable silence Iroh continued. "Sokka, here to accept the offer Master Piandao has fervently offered?"

"Actually, General Iroh, that's not why I'm here." Sokka spoke with a serious tone that Iroh rarely heard from the young warrior.

"Oh, I see...then what is it that you've come to me in such a serious manner?"

"It's about the meeting with Zuko tomorrow, the meeting is about Azula." Sokka said his eyes never leaving the empty tea-cup in front of him.

"I better switch to Jasmine tea this is serious." Iroh said with false gravity, to which made Sokka chuckle.

"Usually it is me that tries to lighten the mood with some witty remark, it is just weird hearing it come from somebody else not named Toph."

The two shared a laugh until they were interrupted by the kettle's whistle. Iroh got up lifted the kettle and poured the steaming liquid into the two empty cups.

"General Iroh, I know how supportive you've been with me helping your niece especially after I told you about my visit from Yue." Sokka paused for a moment. General Iroh motioned him to continue. "I need your help in this matter once again. I need help convincing Fire Lord Zuko to release her into the custody of myself and the Kyoshi Warriors on Kyoshi Island."

The wise old man sat before Sokka with his hand on his chin in deep thought. Iroh knew what the boy was trying to do was no small task. Azula was a very touchy subject with the Fire Lord. Zuko hasn't tried to visit his sister once while she's been locked up in the palace dungeon. In fact he hasn't seen her since she had her bending taken away. He has made trips to see his father who is being held outside the palace walls but not his sister who sits several floors beneath the palace itself. Though to be honest Iroh thought to himself he had not made the trip to visit her either.

"Before I agree to help you with this I would like to visit her myself. It's not that I don't trust you, because I do trust you and your companion very much, I just want to see her emotional state for myself. I want to make sure she is ready to be thrown back into the world."

Sokka nodded in understanding and took a sip of his tea.

"I'll arrange for our visit with Azula to be during breakfast. I've seen how and what they feed her. If we go with an actual meal it will go a long way in breaking the ice between the two of you." Sokka said with a warm smile on his face.

"That would be most agreeable."

Sokka quickly downed his tea and stood up. He bowed to the Dragon of the West and walked to the door.

"I will be here at dawn so we can stop by the kitchen to pick up the breakfast for our trip to visit Azula." Sokka said as he departed

o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sokka and Suki arrived at Iroh's room promptly at dawn. He was already standing in the hallway just outside his room waiting for them.

"You seem to be much more punctual than I last remember." Iroh said giving Sokka a toothy grin.

"Training under Master Piandao over the last year I've learned to be well you know how Master Piandao is"

"I do indeed." Iroh said through a deep belly laugh.

"Shall we be off then." Sokka spoke as he turned to head towards the kitchen.

Sokka wheeled a cart full of food and a small table down the dungeon hall that Azula was kept in.

"Well here's our stop. Are you ready for this?"

Iroh took a deep breath and let it out before motioning for the guard to open the door. Iroh walked into the dank little cell. Instantly his heart sank, this cell was even more depressing than the one he once had. Scanning the small cell his eyes made their way to the small bed in the corner of the room. On top of the bed was Azula pressed into the corner with her knees pressed to her chest and her arms wrapped around them. She slowly lifted her head to meet the gaze of her uncle. Azula and Iroh held each other's gaze for what seemed like an eternity. Azula's eyes held the look of a thousand emotions. Iroh could hardly believe what he was seeing. She looked so different she seemed so small and fragile now. Her hair was long and somewhat un-kept. She was dressed in tattered prison rags that were covered in as much dirt as she was herself.

Sokka grew tired of the awkward silence between the two and pushed the cart into the room with an over dramatic display and announced breakfast. Azula instantly picked up on Sokka's display of breaking the tension and simply rolled her eyes to his goofy method and moved to edge of the bed. Suki Set up the little table in the center of the room that was barely big enough for the four to sit around it. Sokka quickly set the small table and motioned for two children of Agni to sit across from each other.

Azula sat nervously watching her uncle shift and fidget obviously just as apprehensive as she felt. Her attention quickly changed as Sokka raised the lid off the plate in front of her. It had been weeks since any of her visitors brought a real breakfast. She looked down at her plate with child like glee. In front of her was her favorite, egg battered bread with maple syrup accompanied by a small bowl of mixed fruit and a small cup of apple juice. She looked between Sokka and Suki with a big smile Azula knew it was Sokka's idea to bring breakfast and she knew it was Suki who actually remembered her favorite dish.

Iroh stared in shock at the girl sitting in front of him beaming with joy. It was shocking to see a genuine smile across her face instead of her evil smirk. This was the first time he'd seen a real smile from her it what had to be close to ten years. So much has changed for the girl a year and a half ago having a meal like this prepared for her was expected and it had to be perfect. Now she accepted a small gesture like this like a little girl received a cherished gift.

"I'm glad to see that smile on your face my niece, it suits you well."

Azula accepted the complement humbly with a nod "Thank you uncle, it is still new to me though." She said tentatively

"What do I owe the pleasure of your presence uncle." Azula said warmly

"I've heard many good things about you and I wanted to see for myself what Sokka was so proud of. I can see why he is so proud of you."

A wave of emotions came over Azula. This was the first time someone was genuinely proud of her. Her father wasn't proud of her, he was proud of the weapon he created. She was overcome with joy and tears began to stream down her face and for the first time she was not ashamed. She looked from her uncle's warm smile to Suki who held a similar warm smile. She then turned to Sokka who had a big goofy grin. She laughed and shook her head.

"You tell anybody about this you're dead you hear me peasant." Azula said jokingly as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

Sokka held up his arms in fake defense. "Not a peep I swear. Now let's eat before the food gets cold."

With that Azula tore into her food. She held no sign of a regal princess as she devoured her food with zeal.

"Wow Azula you almost look like me eating."

"If you had to eat meager slop they give me you'd understand." Azula said between licking her sticky fingers.

After breakfast everybody engaged in idle chit-chat. Iroh sat back and marveled in the girl who sat in front of him. Gone was the evil sociopath her father raised. Sure she still had a sharp tongue but now she used in innocent jesting between her two friends. She was a changed woman. Like Zuko she had gone through a metamorphosis. Much to Iroh broken heart her change was much more painful. Iroh decided then and there that he would support Sokka's plan. Azula was still young and deserved to have a chance to live a life for herself and not under the thumb of a manipulative, tyrannical, monster.

o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sokka and Iroh entered the throne room of the Fire Lord. Gone were the flames that shadowed the Fire Lord. Zuko preferred to have a more opened door policy so to speak and flames were far to intimidating to be productive in this new era.

"Sokka, I see punctuality has become a trend."

"Training with Master Piandao does that to a man." Sokka said while rubbing the back of his neck.

Sokka and Iroh took the two closest seats to Zuko at the meeting table

"Fire Lord Zuko, how are things fairing here in the mother land." Iroh said conversationally.

"Please uncle just call me Zuko there is no need for formalities among family." Iroh responded with a respectful nod.

After a short time of simple pleasantries and conversations, which Iroh and Sokka had hoped to use to ease in to the topic at heart, Zuko began to become annoyed.

"Sokka, what is it you come to say, I don't have time for you silly games." Zuko snapped harsher than was necessary or expected.

Iroh glanced from Zuko to Sokka and shared a knowing look. He had heard the Water Tribe warrior complain about how little respect he had among his friends, it appeared they had forgotten how instrumental he was during the war and took his goofy nature as idiocy.

Sokka sighed, clearly hurt by the lack of respect. "Zuko you know that myself, Suki and Toph have been visiting Azula."

Zuko rolled his eyes. 'Not this again' he thought to himself. "What's your point Sokka." he said clearly annoyed.

"I think she has come a long way in the past year and I think a change of scenery would do her good. I would like you permission to take her to Kyoshi Island in the custody of the myself and the Kyoshi Warriors."

"YOU WANT TO DO WHAT!" Zuko shouted and stood up to tower over Sokka "Are you insane or just plain stupid."

That got Sokka going it was bad enough that they treated him like they did but to call him stupid to his face was just too much for him to handle. He rose to his feet to match the Fire Lord. Sokka had actually grown taller than Zuko and over the last year his training with Piandao had caused him to fill out. Sokka's gaze pierced into Zuko's.

"STUPID, you think I'm stupid. Oh how you benders forget who was the master mind of the day of Black Sun! You have seen my mind at work at the boiling rock! You all forget who kept the group organized and on task and who led the attack that took down the airships over Wulong Forest!" Sokka yelled at the Fire Lord.

"How dare you talk to the Fire Lord in this manner!" Zuko Responded angrily.

"Fire Lord or not, I'm tired of being trampled upon and treated as a child! You will treat me with the same respect you treat you give Katara, Toph and the others, I've earned at least that much. I've fought for the freedom of the world much longer than you have or have you so easily forgotten events like the siege of the Northern Water tribe or the fall of Ba Sing Se" Sokka shouted. His gaze was cold and his face was hard.

Zuko didn't respond, he couldn't. The person standing before him was no longer the goofy boy from the south but he was a man hardened and intimidating. He was shocked he never expected this type of action from Sokka. He never thought Sokka had the back bone to stand up to the Fire Lord in his own palace. Everything he said was also true. He did dismiss Sokka as a fool after the war was over, they all did.

Iroh stood and silently walked over to Sokka and placed his hand gently on his shoulder.

"That's enough Sokka, please sit." Iroh's voice was low and calm.

Sokka softened his expression and looked over at Iroh, gave him a small nod and sat down. After a few seconds of Zuko standing dumbfounded he to returned to his seat.

Zuko took a few deep breaths and then spoke. "You're right Sokka, you have earned the right to have our respect. You've earned more respect than I have. At one point I fought for my own selfish gains for- Sokka cut him off before he could continue.

"Look, I didn't come here to play the blame game we've all earned our stripes. I've come here to right the wrongs of another victim of this war. There is a young woman sitting in a dingy cell who has suffered more than any of us. She was twisted and manipulated by a cruel and ruthless tyrant. Yes, she has done terrible things but she deserves a second chance in life."

Iroh could read indecision in Zuko's eyes. Zuko had years of animosity towards his sister for her cruelty to him and others, but he too had done cruel and villainous things.

"Fire Lord Zuko" Iroh spoke quietly "What do you know of your sisters past?"

"She...she was father's favorite his perfect little prodigy. She was a cruel and spoiled and was the favored child." He spoke with a bit of anger in his words.

"No Zuko you are wrong."

"What do you mean I was wrong."

"She had it much worse than you. Being Ozia's favorite was not a blessing, it was a curse. She was ripped from her childhood and was no longer allowed her mother's love from any love at all. She was manipulated and force-fed your father's lies. When you're father trained her personally, what you saw was favored treatment. What really happened was grueling and merciless. She was so traumatized that her mind shut off those memories and she became his perfect puppet and when she was betrayed by her friends her mind started to crack. When she was abandoned by Ozai her mind fractured and she began to decent into madness and when she was defeated she shattered completely." Iroh spoke solemnly

"Zuko, your sister was burned in her defeat but she has been born anew from the ashes. Let her live a life. You don't have to free her just let her be in custody of myself and the Kyoshi Warriors. Banish her from the Fire Nation but let her live a normal life. She is still just a girl and she is no longer a threat without her bending."

After a long silence Zuko finally spoke. "Okay, but I'm not going to just free her...

They discussed the terms of her release. Zuko was still wary of the situation and thus imposed more restrictions than Sokka liked but it was necessary to insure her "transfer."

* * *

So by "egg battered bread" I mean french toast. I figured saying french toast in the story wouldn't fit. the world of Avatar doesn't have a France. I left a little bit of a cliff hanger to hopefully keep you anxious for the next chapter and again please review likes/dislikes ideas, wants, and wishes


	18. Chapter 18

Longest chapter yet. Lots of drama in this chapter I hope you like it. Please read and review. you satifaction is my goal

* * *

**Preparations**

One of the conditions to Azula's transfer was for Zuko to 'inspect' the prisoner and make sure he felt it was safe enough for her release.

Once Zuko was alone with his thoughts he began to think about his upcoming visit with the prisoner in the dungeon below the palace. He hadn't seen her since she lost her bending. He felt pity seeing her then and he decided that she didn't deserve the treatment she was receiving and had her moved to a more suitable place. The thing that started bothering him was that since then he hasn't seen her since. In fact he didn't get updates on her status from the jailors. He had tried to forget about her as best he could during the early part of the rebuilding. Only when Sokka started discussing her did Zuko hear about her. Most of the time it struck a nerve in the Fire Lord and he would instantly be put on edge. Though, thinking back he wasn't sure why it bothered him so much to hear her name. He didn't think he hated her really. Zuko contemplated why he was so worried about her release, she wasn't the danger she once was, without her bending she was easily defeat-able. The reason he tried to justify to himself was that there were still too many still loyal to the idea of the Fire Nation's superiority over the other nations and she would be a weapon to their cause. If what Sokka said about her he didn't have to worry about that either, but he had to make sure and that is why he needed to see her for himself.

A sudden knock on his study door brought Zuko from his thoughts. Looking up he saw his soon to be wife, Mai leaning against the open door frame.

"My Lord you look troubled." Mai said with concern in her voice.

Zuko motioned for her to come in with a wave of his hand. She walked in and closed the door behind her.

"You know you don't have to be formal with me." He told her for the millionth time. She gave a subtle smile and a curt nod in response.

"You barely said a word at dinner tonight, what has you so down my love?"

"Azula."

"..."

Mai had her own feelings about the former princess. At one point she followed her without a single thought to the contrary but that changed the closer she got to Zuko. Now just the mention of her name stirred much turmoil within Mai. Mai, had no pity for the girl. She heard the things they say about her losing her sanity and the sad state she had fallen into, but she felt strongly that the girl deserved everything she got.

Mai had to force herself to calm down before she spoke again. What about Azula that has you so worked up?"

"You've heard about Sokka's weekly visits with her haven't you?"

Mai instantly became hot with anger. "I don't understand what that moronic barbarian is trying to accomplish by seeing her, I swear the turtle-ducks in the pond have more brain power than he does, and I expected more from that Kyoshi warrior he's with." She spat with deep seething hatred in her voice.

Zuko was taken aback from her sudden outburst. Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head at her statement. She was so blinded by Sokka's goofy nature, they all were. His last conversation with Sokka had changed the way he looked at his friend from the South Pole.

"Mai, he is a lot smarter than he appears."

"Oh please Zuko he is a mindless peasant from a dank village in the backwards thinking South Pole." she spat.

Her word angered Zuko. He never heard her talk in such a way. He never thought single-minded before.

"Mai!" he shouted. "You may be my fiancé but I will not have you talking about my friend that way. Honestly, what's come over you? You never thought that way before."

Mai stared at her feet a wave of shame washed over her.

"I'm sorry Zuko." She murmured softly.

Zuko rose from his desk and closed the distance between them and wrapped her in his robed arms.

"I don't know Zuko, just hearing her name just infuriates be so much." She spoke into his chest.

"You're not the only one that gets a rise at hearing her name." He said just as soft

"I don't know why she still bothers me so much. I haven't even seen her since the boiling rock. I mean she was only following direct orders from Ozai, I was there when he delivered the orders. Look at me, I came here to comfort you and it is you who is doing the comforting."

Zuko let out a small chuckle that came out more as heavy exhaling.

"You never got a chance to answer my question why is she on your mind?"

"Sokka and I had a discussion and I'm going to go see her." He said not sure if he should tell her about her possible transfer out of the Fire Nation.

Mai looked up at him warily, pushing slightly out of his embrace. Zuko moved out of her grasp even more and ushered her into the chair in front of his desk and kneeled at her side.

A few moments of silence passed giving Zuko enough time to talk himself into telling her about Azula's potential transfer.

"Mai, what I'm going to tell you is going to be hard to hear, but I need you to trust me, okay?"

Mai was now really scared at what he might say, the seriousness in his voice sent a chill down her spine. She gave him a nod to continue.

"Mai, I'm going to go see Azula to see if she is fit to be released into Sokka and the Kyoshi warrior's custody."

Mai gasped at his words. She stared at him with wide eyes. She was utterly shocked of all the things she was preparing herself for that was the last thing she expected to hear.

"You...you can't possibly be serious, you know how dangerous she is." Mai's voice was shaky at best.

"No, no I don't. I know how dangerous she was. I know nothing about how she is. She doesn't have her bending anymore Zuko was cut off

"You know she is just as dangerous without her bending."

"Mai listen to me! I don't know what state she is in. She lost her mind remember. There's no telling if she's become feral in her insanity or a husk. If what Sokka says is true I have to at least see how she is for myself."

With a sigh she relented.

o0o0o0o0o0o

"Master Sokka?" A young girl spoke timidly as she approached him in the courtyard of the palace.

"That's the name." Sokka replied with his trademark goofy grin.

"General Iroh has requested your presence." She spoke obviously uncomfortable.

Sokka rose to his feet and handed the girl a bag of fire flakes and patted her on the shoulder.

"Hey, relax. Here have my fire flakes."

"Th..thank you M..master Sok..ka."

"You don't have to call me master, I'm just a simple guy." Sokka said as he gestured her to lead the way.

"So, what's your name?" Sokka said conversationally.

"My name is Jin." The girl said still very timid.

"Where you from Jin?"

"My mother and I live here in the palace, in the servants quarters. My mother is one of the servants who attends to the guest suites."

"I am staying in the guest suites. What's her name so I can tell her what a lovely daughter she has." Jin stood a little taller and grew a big smile as he spoke.

"Her name is Suteki."

"I've met her, she is a wonderful woman." Sokka said while watching Jin's smile grow even larger.

Jin led Sokka to a covered patio that over looked a rock garden where Iroh sat at a small table.

"Thank you for a your company Jin." Sokka said then bend down and whispered in her ear. "The kitchen made some cookies earlier today go to Chou and say 'Two for the show' and he'll sneak you a couple." With that he ruffled her hair and sent her on her way.

"Cute kid." Sokka said as he took a seat at the table in front Iroh.

"I guess you're wondering why I called you here?" Iroh asked somewhat awkwardly

Sokka looked at Iroh with a confused face. "Uh you wanted to have somebody to have tea with." Sokka guessed.

"It is always more enjoyable to share tea with welcoming company, but that is not why I called you, though it is a perk." Iroh said

"So why did you call for me then." Sokka said scratching the side of his head in confusion.

Iroh's expression became serious. "I have conferred with your sword master and we both feel that given the new situation with Azula you should take more consideration in our offer to join the Order of the White Lotus. The order young warriors and benders with conviction for balance and truth and there is no more worthy than you."

Sokka was taken aback by the words of the Grand Lotus. Master Piandao had tried to recruit him for some time but he just thought it was more of a gesture from master to apprentice.

"Most of us are getting old and past our usefulness in the order. I used my influence in the order to help make Azula's transfer possible, but there is only so much I can do. If you were a member of our order I could do more for you, and believe me when I tell you that you are going to need all the help you can get."

Sokka contemplated what Iroh said. Sokka knew the political unrest in the Fire Nation and if word go out that Azula was no longer unreachable there would be big problems. Sokka knew he was in over his head and the support of a group like the White Lotus would help immensely.

"I'll do it. I'll join your order. I just hope you can handle my famous whacky time-wasting nonsense." Sokka finished with a toothy grin to which Iroh shook his head and chuckled.

"We do have King Bumi in the order is I think we'll manage just fine." He said with a laugh.

"I have a boat prepared to transport Azula, yourself, and Suki when Zuko gives his permission to take her." Iroh said bringing the conversation back to seriousness.

"We need to be sneaky about it and Suki is just the person for the job. She'll slip into the dungeon and sneak Azula out through one of the secret passages in the palace. Azula is pretty weak right now I don't think she would be able to run all the way to the docks, we need to find her a ride."

"Don't worry about that, I've got that covered." Iroh said with a smirk.

"Zuko is planning on visiting her in two days so we have time to get everything settled. I'll fill Suki in get everything taken care of on my end.

"I'll get the transportation all set up. Once we reach Kyoshi Island we'll be able perform your initiation into the order."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Zuko walked down the narrow corridor towards Azula's cell. Sokka and Suki were following closely behind. The closer Zuko got the more apprehensive he got. Sokka noticed Zuko became more tense the closer they got to Azula's cell.

"Zuko, why don't you let me go in first and warn her your coming." Sokka said to prepare Zuko as much as he planned on preparing Azula.

They arrived at her cell door and froze. Nobody had moved accept the guard who bowed to the Fire Lord.

"All right I'll go in first and talk to her and I'll knock on the door when we are ready for you." Sokka said nodding to the guard to open the door.

Sokka walked in to see Azula in her usual spot, against the corner of the cell on her bed with her knees pressed against her chest. Azula looked up at Sokka and gave him a weak smile. Sokka returned the smile and moved to sit on the edge of her small dirty bed.

"Hey Azula."

"Hey" she said meekly.

"So, uh, what's new." Sokka said awkwardly not knowing how to broach the subject of Zuko visiting.

Azula rolled her eyes. "You might as well just spit it out already your squirming is rather annoying." Azula deadpanned.

Sokka chuckled "That bad huh?"

"Sometimes your lack of eloquence is astounding." she said with smirk.

"Hey!" he said with mock hurt but his face holding his goofy grin.

"I need you to stay calm and be on your best behavior, okay?"

Azula raised an eyebrow. "What's going on, why are you telling me to be calm I'm just sitting here?" Azula said with confused frustration.

"Because Zuko is here." Azula's jaw dropped and her eyes widened. "How you act will decide if he will let you come with us to Kyoshi Island or not."

Azula's stomach flipped and she began to breathe heavy. She began to have a panic attack, her breathing became labored and erratic. Her eyes were wide and as she looked around the room frantically. Memories and nightmares began to fill her vision.

Sokka reacted quickly, he had seen her have panic attacks before and learned how to calm her down. She hadn't had one in a long time and this one was starting to get out of hand quickly. He grabbed her face in both hands and forced her to look at him.

"Azula, Azula! Look at me, Look at me!" Her eyes stopped darting around the room and fixated themselves on him but still unfocused.

"Breath, you need to breath!" He took deep breaths exaggerating the motion trying to get her to follow along. She began to mimic his motion and her breath started to get back under control. Her eyes began to focus and as they did the specters started to disappear and Sokka came into focus.

"I'm sorry Sokka, I kind of freaked out" She whispered as she was catching her breath.

"It's ok Azula no need to be sorry." He said while hugging her.

"I don't know if I want him to see me like this. I don't know if I can handle him seeing me in such a weak state." her voice trembled.

Sokka sighed. "We've been over this before Azula."

"I know but it's hard. He's only known me to be strong and fiercely independent. I mean look at me, I can't even stand up for more than five minutes without having to hold on to something or lean against something."

"That's why it's so important for him to see you, the only way he will release you into my custody is if he no longer sees you as a threat."

Azula's shoulders slumped. "He still thinks I'm an evil, power-hungry, monster doesn't he?" She said as a tear slid down her cheek.

"Prove him wrong. I know you've changed, you know you've changed. Show him."

Azula gave a small nod in reply. Sokka moved to the door and knocked on the metal door three times. The door opened and screeched from the rusty hinges. Zuko walked in he was in his royal robe and hair piece. Azula thought he was Ozai for a moment and had to fight herself to not have a panic attack again. She reminded herself that it was Zuko. The only way she could control herself is to think of him as Zuzu and not Fire Lord Zuko.

"Zuzu, what a pleasant surprise." she said with her trademark tone.

Sokka face-palmed himself and dragged his hand down his face. Azula saw his reaction and mentally scolded herself. _"...you know you've changed. Show him" _Azula repositioned herself on her bed so she was sitting on the edge with her feet on the floor and she laid her hands in her lap.

"I'd offer you a chair but...all I have to offer is a spot on my bed." she said weakly.

Zuko eyed her warily he didn't quite trust her even the way she looked, which was pretty sad. Her hair had grown long and the shine it once held was gone. Her face was gaunt and pale and she had dark circles under her eyes. She was very thin and frail looking. She was no more than skin and bones. She was dirty her face had streaks running where he could tell had fallen.

Zuko finally made his way over to sit on the bed, though as far from his sister as possible. His face was stone, he showed no emotions at all and it made Azula very uncomfortable.

"Leave us, I wish to talk to her alone."

Sokka looked to Azula and could see the fear in his face. He didn't want to leave. He didn't know if Azula could mentally handle it.

"Leave us now!" Zuko raised his voice and caused Azula to jump a little.

Sokka hesitated he was looking back and forth between Zuko and Azula, he wasn't sure what to do. Zuko had a scowl on his face and it was quickly turning to an angry face. Azula on the other hand looked terrified, it was all she could do to not have a panic attack on the spot.

Finally Azula spoke up albeit very quietly. "It's ok Sokka you can go." He hesitated a moment longer and finally exited shutting the door behind him.

Azula's eyes were fixed on her hands in her lap. She was afraid if she looked at him she would have another panic attack. The silence that fell was tense and Azula began to fidget with her short fingernails.

Zuko's mind was racing as he stared at his little sister. She was so different now. No longer did she seem confident and sure. She actually appeared afraid or timid even.

"Sokka says you're no longer dangerous, that you're not a treat to the Fire Nation or the rest of the world anymore. He says you've changed."

"Look at me Zuko, do I look dangerous to you, do I look like a tyrant bend on world domination?" She said with fresh tears running down her face.

"You used and manipulated to take over Ba Sing Se, you could do it again." Zuko snapped causing Azula to flinch.

Silence fell again with tension thick in the air.

"What's the point?" She said finally. "What's the point when everybody only fears and hates you. When they will only look for the opportunity to betray you and stab you in the back." Her voice was course and weak.

"How do I know you aren't lying and trying to make me pity you and tricking me into letting you out of here."

"What good would that do, I am no longer a bender. I am no match for you or the avatar. Hell, Zuko I can barely stand. I couldn't run a country if I wanted to my mind wouldn't let me. I get confused sometime. I see things. When Sokka told me you were here I had a panic attack and started hallucinating... Zuko I'm broken." With her last words she began to cry. Her shoulders shook as she sobbed into her hands.

Zuko's heart broke as he watched his cry. She really was nothing like she was before, she was a husk of her former self. He felt guilt was over him. She was a ten minute walk away from her and he never saw her. She was deteriorating and she was only a few flights of stairs away. He locked her up and forgot about her, his own sister. She was only a 14-year-old girl and he cast her away to die slowly and alone. He decided right then and there that he had to let her leave with Sokka, she deserved a chance at a real life.

"Shh it's okay, it's okay, everything will be alright." Zuko whispered as he held her like he did when she was two.

When Azula finally calmed down Zuko stood and knocked on the door. The door opened with Sokka and Suki standing at the threshold.

Take her was all he said as he walked out and down the passage way.


	19. Chapter 19

Sorry for the long delay it seems this part of the story was much harder for me to put to words than I had initially thought. And well you all know how life is sometimes. Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter and I will try to post new material regularly. I try to post a new chapter a week but we'll see how that goes.

* * *

**Exiled**

Sokka and Suki walked into Azula's cell after the Fire Lord left. They both look down at Azula who was sitting on the edge of her bed. Her face was wet from fresh tears.

"Azula honey, we have some good news for you." Suki says as she sat next to Azula and embraces her in a side hug.

Azula looked up at Suki with a weak smile and wipes her eyes.

"Wh-what's the good news." Azula said sniffling.

"The Fire Lord has granted your leave from this prison and into our custody."

"But there are...certain things you have to agree to for this all to happen." Sokka interjects

"What are the conditions of my release?"

"Well for starters you'll be exiled from the Fire Nation. You won't able to set foot on Fire Nation soil without direct permission from Zuko himself."

Azula felt as if a huge weight just smashed into her chest. She can never come home ever again. No matter the circumstances Azula always loved the Fire Nation. She came to realize that the war was wrong and thinking the Fire Nation is the superior nation was also wrong, but her love for her country never wavered.

Tears once again built up in her eyes. "I can never come home?" her voice barely above a whisper and clearly full of pain.

"I'm sorry Azula, not without Zuko's say-so." Sokka said sorrowfully.

"I'm sure we can convince Zuko let you come visit as long as you're with us." Suki said trying to comfort Azula

"Though probably not for a few years. Things still need time to cool down in the Fire Nation and you're still a touchy subject with your brother." Sokka reasoned.

"You're probably right Sokka." Azula said in defeat.

"Look on the bright side Azula, you'll be free of this tiny cell."

"What are the other conditions of my release?"

"Zuko is requiring that you be transported in the brig of a Fire Nation ship. He is also requiring that you be in shackles until you are officially turned over to us on Kyoshi island. Zuko will still consider you a prisoner and expects us to have you watched very closely. He demanded monthly reports and he is going to have random, how did he put it, 'visits' to make sure everything is under control. I have no doubt that he will have his own people watching very closely. I wouldn't be surprised if he will have spies. He also demanded that you write out an official apology to the Earth Kingdom, especially to the people in Ba Sing Se. He also requires you to pay war reparations."

"War reparations?! How does he expect me to pay war reparations? I've been stripped of title, power, and money. The only thing I have to my name is this blanket you gave me. I don't even own the clothes on my back."

"He expects you to work to pay back what your country has done to the world."

"He is trying to put the blame of my nation's atrocities on my shoulders isn't he?"

"Pretty much." Sokka said with his goofy grin.

Azula glared at Sokka, she knew he was just trying to lighten the mood but she wasn't ready to be cheered up.

"I am going to come get you tonight. We want to slip you out of here and to the ship without anybody seeing you who doesn't already know. Your uncle Iroh has secured passage to the docks and we can slip you out of the palace through the secret passages." Suki explained

"How do you know about the secret passages?" Azula asked surprised the Kyoshi warrior know of them.

"A handful us Kyoshi warriors have been assigned to be personal guards to Zuko ever since the assassination attempts started."

Azula's eyes widened in shock "You never mentioned anything about that to me before."

"We tried to avoid talking about Zuko as much as possible you never...reacted well to hearing his name." Sokka said trying word it as gentle as possible.

"Sokka you don't have to be so reserved I am fully aware of my mental instability." Azula chided.

"So you're crazy, how does that make you feel." Sokka said using his 'Wang Fire' voice. Both Azula and Suki rolled their eyes at Sokka's antics.

After a comfortable silence Sokka stood up and moved towards the door. He looked back at Azula and gave her a warm smile. "I'll see you tonight." With that he knocked on the door so the guards would open it. Suki gave Azula a warm hug and followed Sokka out the door.

o0o0o0o0o0

Night had finally fallen on the Fire Nation capital and all the preparations had been made for Azula's departure from the city. On Zuko's orders Azula had to be led out in chains. Sokka and Suki did convince the Fire Lord the need for digression to protect Azula's life and to not give any more fuel for the rebellions that have plagued the Fire Nation since the fall of Ozai.

Azula was sitting in her cell a frantic mess. The wait had been unbearable. Her cell had no natural light and she never knew the time. The hours seemed to drag on irritatingly slow and Azula's still fragile mind wasn't handling it well. She kept hearing voices reminding her of all the doubts and worries she had about her release from prison.

"You'll never be accepted. They will see you for the monster you are." The ominous voice of her father hissed from behind her.

"They will see you for the failure that you are. They will see how pathetic you are. So pathetic that you lost to your weakling of a brother and that filthy Water Tribe peasant."

The more his voice rang in her ear the more disheveled she became. Fear racked through her as the day went on. The voices gave way to hallucinations and terror she felt left her a blubbering mess huddled in the corner of her dreary cell as she tried to hide her face from the shadow monsters.

Suki barged into Azula's cell and saw the girl curled in on herself pressed in the far corner and shaking like a leaf. The sight of Azula tore at Suki's heart. Suki knew that getting her out of this place would finally give Azula a chance to heal her mind.

"Azula honey, it's me Suki I'm here to take you out of here." Suki said as gentle as she could.

Azula timidly looked up at the new voice that had entered her cell. Azula's eyes were filled with fear and seemed to be unfocused. Suki crouched down but made no move toward the girl. Azula's eyes slowly began to focus as she started to recognize Suki.

Suki noticed the fear had ebbed away slightly from Azula's face and she moved to her.

"I'm here Azula, everything is fine. I'm here to take you out of here." Suki said as she gently stroked Azula's hair as motherly as she could.

"Are you hear to take me away from the shadow monsters?" Azula spoke timidly sounding like a child.

"Yes Azula, and you'll never have to see this cell again."

Suki pulled Azula to her feet and guided her out of the cell. Suki kept one arm wrapped around the girl's shoulders as she led her out down the hall. Azula's eyes moved back and forth rapidly as she tried to take in as much as she could as this was the first time she left her cell since being thrown in there.

Suki led Azula through a series of secret passages within the palace walls to try to avoid as many people as possible. Suki never once let go of the former princess only now is instead of comforting the girl it became more for support as the girl was now leaning heavily on Suki.

Azula's legs were shaky, this is the most she had walked in well over a year. Azula had to lean on Suki just to stay upright she had no strength to continue on with her own power. Azula was panting heavily as the two girls made it a dead-end in the narrow passage way. Suki tugged on sconce that was mounted to the stone wall of the passage way. The stone wall slid open and fresh air rushed from the now exposed courtyard.

Azula's heart was pounding as Suki led her into the courtyard. A wave of joy rushed into her as her bare feet stepped on dew covered grass. The former princess closed her eyes and breathed in the fresh deeply for the first time in what seemed like forever. A genuine smile formed on her lips as she took in her surroundings.

Zuko stood off to far side of courtyard and his lips drew up into a smile as he watched Azula's reaction to being outside for the first time since she was moved to the palace dungeons. After a few minutes of letting his little sister enjoy herself he made his way over to her and Suki.

Azula spotted Zuko walking toward her and fear instantly welled up inside her for a moment until she realized it was Zuko approaching and not her father. She let out a sigh of relief and smiled up at him when she made eye contact with him. When he was in arms reach she rushed at him and wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. He just stood in shock for a few seconds at her sudden display of affection. He slowly returned the hug as the shock wore off. As he held his sister he looked over to Suki and returned the huge grin that was planted on her face.

After a few minutes Zuko broke the hug and ushered the two girls through the courtyard and to a carriage that was waiting right outside the gates of the courtyard. The door to the carriage was opened and Sokka exited the carriage. He swiftly made his way to the former princess and threw a dark cloak around her shoulders. He the cloaks hood over her head and led her into the carriage, followed quickly by Suki and Zuko.

The carriage started to move and Sokka true to his word to the Fire Lord pulled out a pair of shackles.

"Azula, I need to put these on you." Sokka said sadly as he looked into her Amber eyes.

Azula silently held out her hands for Sokka.

"Sorry." Sokka muttered as he wrapped a cloth around her wrists before he secured the shackles.

Azula nodded curtly to Sokka and accepted his apology wordlessly.

The ride through the city to the docks was silent. No one spoke as the carriage pulled them along as all seemed to be lost in thought. The carriage came to a sudden halt and snapped everybody out of their thoughts. The door opened to the carriage and Iroh poked his hood covered head into the carriage.

"Come quickly we need to get on the ship quickly before we are seen." Iroh whispered sharply. Azula's chain rattled as she drew herself up and out of the carriage. Iroh looked around for prying eyes before gently grabbing Azula by the shoulders and guiding her towards the ramp of the ship he had procured for them. The rest of the group fell in step behind Iroh and his niece as they made their way silently up the ramp and on the ship.

Unbeknownst the everyone there were prying eyes witnessing the fallen princess ushered on a ship and away from the fire nation. A man stood in the shadows with an evil smirk on his face as he watched the princess being led on the ship.

"It seems, my young informant, your information was correct." The menacing man in the shadows said to young man who laid dead at his feet.

* * *

PLOT TWIST! I hope it is enough to keep you all interested in this story


	20. Chapter 20

So a mile stone was reached last week this story reached 10,000 views. I want to thank all who have followed this story so far. I hope you guys are enjoying it. Please read and review. I take every post seriously it keeps me going. Tell me what you like or dislike or what you'd like to see. I've taken what people have said tried to either fix issues (you know the chapter I'm talking about) or use ideas if they fit into the plot of the story. Thanks again please enjoy.

* * *

**Voyage**

The ship pulled out of port a few hours ago and per Zuko's deal Azula sat in a cell in the brig of the ship. The cell she now occupied wasn't much bigger than the one she was in for the last however long. She really had no idea the exact length of time she spent in that dark cell. All she knew was that this cell was not made cold stone and it wasn't completely encased in blackness.

"Azula how's it going?" Sokka came down to visit Azula out of sheer boredom.

"Oh, gee I'm just fine Sokka. This filthy cell is just what I wanted and these chains on my wrists are oh so lovely." Azula said with sarcasm dripping from her lips.

"You know now that you mention it they do match your outfit perfectly." Sokka mocked.

Azula rolled her eyes and said. "Don't you have anything better to do than to pester me incessantly."

"Um, not really. There is only so much to do on this ship. I can't get any of the soldiers to spar with me. I think they're afraid of getting humiliated by a teenager."

"I think they would be more humiliated by getting beat by a water tribe savage." Azula with a smirk, knowing it would get him riled up.

"Hey! Who are you calling a savage? I'll have you kno-" Azula cut him off by raising her hand.

"Relax Sokka. I was only kidding."

Sokka scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest. "Well I didn't find it very funny."

Sokka's reaction was exactly what she needed to brighten her spirits. His antics never stop to amuse her and put a smile on her face.

"Come on Sokka you've know me well enough, I can't understand how you haven't come to expect things like this from me."

"Well you could change you know."

"What, no longer being pure evil isn't good enough I have to become a passive, airheaded bimbo too."

Sokka shuttered at the thought of Azula acting like Ty Lee. Come to think about it, he rather enjoyed Azula's smart mouthed attitude and sharp mind. He actually had a lot of fun having their little banters.

"No, anything but that! I don't think you could pull it off anyways. Who else is going to challenge me intellectually."

"Challenge, please you're mere child's play."

"Says the one who isn't always there upstairs."

"Yeah, well...well..." Azula trailed off and muttered curses under her breath.

"What was that, I didn't quite here you." Sokka said while cupping his hand to his ear in a mock gesture.

"Oh can it will you." Azula crossed her arms over her chest and turned her head away from Sokka and pouted.

Sokka shook his head and chuckled under his breath. It was amazing to him that even in all her misery and trauma she could still act like a fifteen year old girl from time to time.

"Hey, Azula."

"What! Aren't you done mocking me enough for one day." She said still pouting.

"I'm sorry Azula, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." He said sincerely. She huffed but still nodded that she accepted his apology.

"How would you like to go topside and walk around the deck a little and get your legs back under you."

Azula looked up at Sokka with a child like grin on her face. "Really, you mean it?"

"Yeah, of course I mean it." Sokka said with is usual goofy grin.

"Everybody on the ship still thinks of you as a prisoner and regard you with suspicion. So you have to stay in your shackles. If you keep humble and not let them get to you, eventually they'll warm up to you."

"What do you mean not let them get to me?" Azula asked hotly.

"Well like that for example. A lot of them and the Fire Nation as a whole hate you. They will probably say some pretty mean things to try to get you to react they know you're on a pretty short leash from Zuko."

Azula wanted to retort. She wanted to tell him off and start something just to spite him. But she knew better. She owed her life to Sokka and Suki. They were the only people who were in her corner. It would be best to not act like her old self and undue all that she has worked for to change. So she bit her bottom lip and nodded her understanding to Sokka.

"Now if you'll excuse me I have to go get the key to your cell and my sword, you know to make it look official." With that he bolted out of the brig.

A few minutes later Sokka came back in with his Sword slung across his back and Suki in toe. She was dressed in her Kyoshi Warrior uniform. She had her fan and katana tucked into her Uwa-obi.

Azula looked up at the two entering the brig and smiled her genuine that she developed only since being rehabilitated by the two warriors and the blind earth bender. Azula stood up as gracefully as her weakened body would let her when Sokka unlocked the door to her cell.

Sokka looked up at Azula and saw a smile on her face that reminded him of the smile on children when they are given sweets. He gave her his cheekiest grin and said "Are you ready sunshine?"

Azula raised an eyebrow at Sokka and tried to scowl at him but try as she might she couldn't wipe the smile off her face. So, she settled for rolling her eyes instead. Suki giggled at her attempt and hid behind Sokka to try to hide it.

Azula stepped out of the cell and started off towards the door. Sokka and Suki fell in step on either side of the former princess and took to their role as her guards. Once through the doors of the brig they made their way down the hallway to the stairs leading to the deck of the ship. The group paused at the bottom of the stairs. Azula's body was still very weak from spending over a year in a tiny cell unable to move around much and being underfed.

"Are you ready Azula?" Suki asked gently placing her hand on the girls back.

Azula nodded that she was ready. In her mind it was just a simple set of stairs and a routine walk around the deck of a ship. Her body on the other hand was telling a different story. She was already starting to breathe harder than normal and her legs were already burning from the exertion. Azula steeled herself up, took a deep breath and started up the stairs. Within two steps her legs were already failing her. The third step she stumbled as her knee buckled under her. Sokka was quick to catch her before she fell. Azula was anything if not persistent and she wasn't going to let something like her legs failing her to keep her from accomplishing the task at hand. So with a grunt she pushed with all her might to right herself and push forward. She learned through her time with the warriors flanking her that it was okay to accept help so she graciously accepted the assistance they wordlessly offered.

The trio finally made it up the stairs but Azula felt like she had finished a multi-hour training session her father used to force upon her. Azula leaned heavily on Sokka as her legs could barely support her weight.

"Azula, we really got to get you to start eating more, you're all skin and bones." Sokka said with concern.

"Well you spend a year and a half stuck in a tiny cell with barely enough food and water to keep you alive and see how you turn out." Azula said through labored breaths.

"Do I really need such a long and heavy chain?" She said wiggling her wrist shackles. "Can't you get me a lighter chain I can barely carry these stupid things."

"I'll see what I can do. So, are you ready to head onto the deck?"

"Lead the way." Azula panted and stood up as tall as she could.

Sokka opened the hatch and they stepped out on the deck. The morning sun was shining brightly. Azula had to shut her eyes and shield her face with her hands. This was the first time she has been in sunlight since she was put away and the brightness of the sun hurt her eyes terribly.

Azula slowly opened her eyes to let them adjust to the brightness. As her eyes adjusted to the light the pain slowly ebbed away. Once they adjusted she looked around the deck. There were sailors and soldiers spread about the ship. All of them had stopped what they were doing and stared at the princess. Most of them were scowling and sneering at her. Some of them even had a murderous look in their eyes. One man in particular caught her eye. He was standing just to the right of where they were standing. His face was twisted in anger. He looked her in the eye and began to shout.

"I can't believe the Fire Lord ever that demon out of her hole!" He shouted towards Sokka. "The atrocities you've committed and the lives you've committed you should have been executed!" He continued to shout.

The soldier took a threatening step towards Azula and was now towering over her. Sokka and Suki didn't immediately take action but the both were ready to react in a split second. Azula, not wanting to get herself in trouble, lowered her head to stare at her feet. She didn't want to disappoint Sokka and Suki so she bit the inside of her cheek to prevent herself from shouting the many things running through her mind.

"That's right you little wench you better keep your head down."

Before Azula could even snap her head up to the man Sokka had snatched the man up and has his arm twisted behind his back.

"Don't you dare talk to her that way." Sokka shouted

"You're defending that monster?" The man shouted in response.

"She is under my charge directly from the Fire Lord and anybody under my charge will be treated with respect. Got that?" Sokka yelled.

The man didn't verbally respond, instead he spit right in Azula's face defiantly. Sokka responded by slamming the man face first into the bulkhead that was immediately behind them. Sokka let the unconscious man drop to the floor and turned around to address the rest of the men on the ship.

"Does anybody else have a problem with my prisoner?" Sokka yelled at the now shocked crew.

Sokka took their silence for a no. "Good! If you don't plan on keeping that way then I suggest you keep away from my prisoner or you'll get the same as him."

Sokka turned back to Azula who was wiping the spit off her face with a downtrodden look on her face.

"Hey, we can go back inside if you want."

"No, I'm not going to let some childish fool to keep me down. I'm never going to get anywhere if I do that."

Sokka looked over to Suki and smiled at her. Azula has changed over the last year and she is showing what real strength is supposed to be.

"I want to make two laps around the deck." Azula said with determination.

"Let me do it on my own as much as possible."

Azula made the first lap of the deck mostly under her own power and only stumbled a couple of time. The second lap around the deck was a much different story. Her legs just didn't have the strength left but she pushed on stubbornly despite his guards protests. By the end of the second lamp she was gasping for breath and she was barely able to drag one foot in front of the other. The two warriors were supporting most of her weight at this point.

"This voyage is going to take well over a month you really don't need to push so hard so soon. Your body's not ready for this exertion yet."

"Do you think I became one of the most powerful benders in the world by taking it easy on myself?" Azula asked bitterly "No, I became that by blood, sweat and determination."

"Azula you don't have to prove anything to anybody anymore."

"You can't protect me all the time. I need to build up my strength so I can defend myself against all those who hate me like that soldier. I am going to have people hating me for the rest of my life because of what my nation has done. The world is going to put 100 years of blame my shoulders. Now if you don't mind I'd like to go lay down I don't even have the strength to stand anymore."

Sokka let the subject go there was no point in arguing. She was right in that her life will probably always be difficult and dangerous. But pushing herself this hard this soon will probably do more harm than good.

Sokka and Suki practically carried Azula back to her cell. Sokka left the two girls alone so Suki could help Azula get cleaned up. After Suki helped Azula bath and get changed into fresh close she sat with the girl.

"You know Sokka and I are just worried about your well-being."

"Yeah, I know. It's just that I have always been a fighter and I don't want to always have to rely on you guys. I don't want to be a bourdon. You both know that you are taking a lot of risk by keeping me with you. There are plenty out there that will either want to use me to over throw Zuko and restart the war or kill me for what we've done."

"Yes we know the risks were taking, but don't feel like you're a bourdon to us, because you're not. You are a part of our family now. Now get some rest." Suki said as she got up to leave.

Azula wiped the tears from her eyes as she laid down on her bed. Suki's words touched her deeply. She doesn't remember what a loving family was like and now she is a part of one.


	21. Chapter 21

Here is another chapter up. Let me know what you all think of this so far. I encourage all my readers to share their opinions and suggestions. I hope you liked this chapter.

**Summit**

Three days after Azula was sent away the annual world summit began. Representatives from the nations arrived the day after Azula left. The Gaang minus Sokka and Suki were all in attendance. The day before the summit started Zuko decided to tell the Gaang about Azula and her transfer to Kyoshi Island. Zuko meet the group in his study in the evening.

"Zuko what is so important that you had to drag us into your study when we could be sleeping. Toph huffed.

"I think you all had better sit down for this." Zuko said nervously.

The others all looked at each other in confusion and worry. Before Katara spoke up. "Zuko you're worrying us a little what do you have to tell us."

"Azula is no longer in the Fire Nation."

Katara was put on edge as soon as the last syllable of her name was spoken and when he finished she shot up from her chair and began to shout. "When did this happen? how did this happen? How come you didn't tell us sooner?" she finished near hysterical.

Aang put a hand on her shoulder and said. "Katara, you need to calm down"

"Calm down! Calm down! One of the most dangerous war criminals is on the loose and you're telling me to calm down!" Katara shouted angrily.

"Enough!" Zuko shouted as he stood up displaying the full authority, everybody stopped and stared at Zuko, except Toph because she knew Snoozles plan to take Azula to Kyoshi Island would happen sooner or later.

"She didn't escape and she is no longer dangerous." Zuko spoke in a much calmer tone.

"Zuko, why didn't you talk about this with us before you made a decision like that." Aang said with concern and confusion in his voice.

Zuko took a deep breath before speaking again. "Even though we have open relationships with the other nations and you and I work closely in most matters Aang, this is still my nation and she is still my little sister and as her older brother it is my job to look out for her the same way Sokka looks out for you Katara."

Aang fully understood and accepted Zuko's words and Toph as well but Katara couldn't. Katara and Sokka's relationship had become strained since the war ended and her guilt about their last conversation ran through her mind.

_flashback_

_The initial peace talks were into their second straight week and everybody had returned to the guest house from the palace for the evening. Sokka was a little more than put off the last few days and he and Katara were bickering more than normal._

_ "I can't believe you Sokka, you are so infuriating sometimes." Katara exasperated._

_ "I'm the one who's infuriating do you listen to yourself sometimes. You flip out over what I say before you even let me finish." Sokka matched her tone._

_ "That's because you always say something stupid." she shouted._

_ "How would you know if I say stupid stuff if you don't even hear what I say."_

_ "I don't need to hear what you have to say, you either come up with some wacky idea that won't work or you talk about needing food. You never take anything serious. I don't even know why you are allowed to come to these peace talks anymore." She shouted throwing her hands up in the air._

_ Sokka was deeply hurt by her words. He knew she had a bad temper and she would say things she didn't mean when she was mad, but the things she said he knew she meant._

_ "You're right Katara I don't know why I go to those meetings anymore. It's clear that my inputs are not appreciated. It seems everybody's emotion reactions is the clear way to peaceful resolutions." Sokka said softly, hurt written all over his face. Before Katara could respond he was out the door._

Katara's last argument with Sokka was the last time she had seen her brother.

"Please Zuko, Sokka has never looked out for me, he can barely look after himself. I was the one looking after him." Katara scoffed.

Toph enough of everybody looking down on Sokka and thinking him an idiot. He was by far the smartest one of the group and if it weren't for him the war would never have been won.

"Can it Sugar Queen! I'm sick of you thinking you're so special. Miss look at me I'm a perfect little goodie-two-shoes." "You all" she said pointing around the room. "have forgotten who the mastermind of our little group was. Snoozles may act goofy and say weird things sometimes but he is smarter than all of us combined."

Katara opened her mouth and closed it several times. She tried to say something but nothing came out. She had no words to retort.

After several minutes of tense silence Zuko finished telling about Azula.

"I banished her from the Fire Nation and turned her over to the custody of Sokka and the Kyoshi warriors. She is to be held on Kyoshi Island where she will begin her rehabilition."

"I can't believe you let her out of cell. She deserves to rot in prison for the rest of her life for what she's done." Katara spat bitterly.

Toph rolled her milky eyes and muttered under her breath something that nobody heard.

"Katara, please listen, the monks used to always say the best way to turn someone's heart is by showing them forgiveness." Aang said with wisdom far beyond his years.

"I can't believe you're taking her side Aang. She killed you once." Katara exasperated.

"Katara she lost everything, she lost her throne, her father, her bending, and her sanity, she has paid enough for what she did. Let it go."

"What she has done is unforgivable." She shouted and stalked out of the room.

"Well that went well." Toph said sarcastically

"Tell me about it." Zuko said sadly.

"Aang, Azula isn't the same person she used to be. She's just a shell of her former self. She's no longer hungry for power. She knows her mind is fractured, she admitted to me that she no longer has the mental capacity to run the Fire Nation. She's weak Aang, she's weak and fragile. When I saw her she was deathly thin. I can't believe I let her rot in that cell for over a year without checking in on her. She was barely fed in there and I didn't even know about it. She was in my basement and I didn't know anything about her condition. I'm the worst brother ever." Zuko said dejectedly.

"Zuko, don't be so hard on yourself. You have so much on your shoulders and you've done so much good in the world. It's understandable to have moved on from Azula in your life."

"No, it isn't. I've gone to see my father and he was a hundred times worse than Azula."

"Twinkle-toes, I'm gonna have to agree with Sparky on this one. The opportunities were there for him. Sokka, Suki, and I would try to talk to him about Azula and try to get him to see her but he would just get angry and blow us off." Toph said and Zuko just hung his head even lower.

"What's done is done Zuko, all you can do now is forgive yourself and allow yourself to forgive her and make emends ."

"You're right Aang. That's why I let her leave. Sokka and Suki are going to help her build a new life away...It's late we have a big day tomorrow you guys should get some sleep."

"Yeah, I should probably go check on Katara anyways."

o0o0o0o0o0o0

Two weeks into the trip to Kyoshi Island Azula had improved dramatically. She was given double rations to help put some weight back on. She couldn't eat her entire meals at first because her stomach had shrunk after so long with barely any food. Now it seemed she could rival Sokka in eating. Azula took to walking around the deck every morning at first light. By the end of the first week she was able to make it up the stairs leading to the deck without any help.

Sokka came into the brig to get her for her morning walk around the ship. When he entered he saw her doing push ups.

"Wow, Azula you're taking this very seriously aren't you?"

Azula finished her push ups and brought herself to her knees. "When have you ever seen me not take anything seriously."

"Good point. Are you ready for your walk?"

"Yes. Wait where's Suki?"

"She'll meet us up there. I came a little early to talk a little."

"Sokka we've seen each other every day since we left the Fire Nation."

"I know, I just wanted to see how you're coping. I know you're in a cell but we really haven't talked about what you're going to do once we get to Kyoshi Island. I don't know if you'd want to join the Kyoshi Warriors or not."

"I know Suki and I are friends but I don't think the other Kyoshi Warriors would want me to be in their little group. I did have them all thrown in jail you know."

"I know but they let Ty Lee become a Kyoshi Warrior after all."

"Indeed that is true, but I don't think being a Kyoshi Warrior would really be my style. I don't really play well with others."

"That might be the truest things you've said." Sokka chuckled out.

"Truthfully, I don't know what I plan on doing. I don't really have any skills outside of warfare."

"Well, you could be my apprentice. I was planning on becoming a sword maker and general blacksmith. Plus I am a sword master and I would like to teach the way of the sword like Master Piandao did for me."

"Very enticing. I need to learn a way to defend myself better now that I am no longer a bender." she said matter-of-factly.

Sokka was shocked that she was able to mention her lost bending like it was nothing. It took her months to get out of her loathing when he began visiting her. This was the first time he'd seen her not react in some way at the mention of her lost bending.

"Wipe that stupid look off your face it's unbefitting of you."

"It's just...you've never been so calm about your lost bending before." Sokka said in mild shock.

"There really is no point to continue wallowing in self-pity anymore now is there? I've done far too much of it as it is." she stated nonchalantly

"You do have a point there. Alright that settles it. You'll be my smithing apprentice and my first student." He said proudly.

"If you expect me to call you master you are sadly mistaken."

Sokka thought to come back with a sharp remark but thought better of it and settled with a shrug instead.

"As much as I'd like to drone on in idle chatter, I do believe it is time for my morning walk." Azula said with false sweetness to her words.

Sokka chuckled to himself as he opened her cell door and ushered her out. They made their way towards the deck of the ship.

Sokka and Azula had made it to the deck of the ship and met Suki just outside the door. Sokka was lost in thought and mindlessly greeted Suki with a kiss on the cheek. Sokka's thoughts were on the former princess' recovery physically. In just a short time she was able to build up her legs good enough that she had no problems with their walks. She was exercising on her own and now that she was eating like himself, she had gained a noticeable amount of weight. She no longer looked deathly thin, though she did have a long way to go before she was at a healthy weight.

"Earth to Sokka, Hello!" Suki said loudly as she waver her hand in front of his face.

"Huh, what?" Sokka said snapping back to reality.

"We've been talking to you for the last two minutes."

"Oh sorry a kind of spaced out there."

"Yeah, I noticed you almost ran into a crate just now."

"Oh, sorry."

"What's on your mind that you stopped paying attention to your surroundings?" Suki asked.

"I was just thinking how shocking it is to see how fast is Azula recover from being stuck in a tiny cell and malnourished for so long."

"Well you got her wolfing down food like you do."

"As much work as I'm putting in trying to get my body back healthy I have to eat enough to put weight back on and overcome what I burn in training." Azula said factually.

"That makes sense, but that doesn't make sense for Sokka."

"Hey I work out a lot." Sokka said defensively. Both girls just rolled their eyes and chuckled.

"Speaking of training, I wish there were better non-bending soldiers on this rust bucket, none of them are even remotely challenging." Sokka said disappointedly

"Well you could always spar with me." Suki suggested.

"Why would he want to spar with you, he would just be humiliated by losing to a girl." Azula piped in.

"I have no shame in losing to a girl, It's happened to me enough times I kind of got used to it." Sokka admitted.

Azula raised her eyebrow as she glanced at Sokka, she was hoping to get him defensive again for her own humor, oh how she loved getting him all flustered. But his reaction just ruined all her fun.

"Don't give me that look Azula. When you have a master water bender as a sister and a highly trained warrior as a girlfriend, my odds of coming out on top hasn't happened much to me sparing with them. Of course let's not forget about all the times Mai and Ty Lee got the better of me when you were chasing us around the Earth Kingdom."

"You really do ruin all the fun don't you Sokka, I was just trying to get a rise out of you but your lack of dignity got in the way." Azula huffed.

"Hey I have plenty of dignity, I am just being humble." He said to which Suki snickered.

"You humble, oh now that's funny." Suki said still laughing.

Azula smiled widely. She got her laugh a little differently than expected, but she got what she wanted in the ended. She loved getting a laugh out of Sokka's antics when he gets flustered.

The three teens followed the same routine day after day as they neared Kyoshi Island. Their walks together were really doing Azula a lot of good. Her nightmares began to reduce and her body was coming back to health rather nicely.


	22. Chapter 22

**Not so welcome home**

"I've discovered where they've taken the fallen princess, your lordship." said a weasely man.

"Are you sure about this? You know what will happen if you're wrong." The man said with booming authority.

"I am sure my lord. I was spying on a conversation between the Fire Lord and the Avatar and his friends. The water tribe girl was very upset about it. It seems she has a deep hatred for the Fire Lord's sister."

"The water witch hates Azula you say." He said questioningly.

"Oh yes my lord."

"Interesting" He said scratching his chin inquisitively. "Very interesting. I think we can use that to our advantage."

"The water tribe girl mentioned something about a falling out with her brother. You know the one who took down the Phoenix King's Airship fleet. She seems to think he is an imbecile and a fool for taking the princess away."

"I don't think the boy is quite the imbecile that he leads on. No matter he will have to be disposed of like the rest of filth that get in my way." He said with eyes flashing dangerously. "Wan, you are not as useless as I thought. Now go back to the palace. I don't want your cover blown when they see one of their servants has gone missing."

Wan bowed deeply "Yes lord Zheng, as you command."

When Wan left lord Zheng smiled to himself. It appeared that this urchin will last longer than the one he left dead at the docks the night he witnessed the princess board the ship to leave the Fire Nation.

o0o0o0o0o0o

"Master Sokka we will arrive at Kyoshi Island within the hour."

"Thank you captain." Sokka replied. "You know captain it is nice to see you are not like many of the other Fire Nation captains I've run into over the years."

"Why thank you master Sokka."

"Please, it's just Sokka, any friend of General Iroh's is a friend of mine. He told me all about your kindness to him while he was in prison."

Captain Ming blushed at Sokka's words. "It was nothing, he reminded me of my father and he was a great hero to our nation, it was the least I could do." Captain Ming said sweetly.

"Captain Ming your words flatter me so." Iroh said leaning against the door frame.

Captain Ming blushed even more. "General Iroh, your presence honors us." She managed through her embarrassment.

"Please, just Iroh, I am retired from being a general." Iroh said in a kind voice.

"As you wish."

"Ming, could I have a moment with Sokka, there are things we need to discuss?"

"Of course, I'll be on the bridge of the ship if you need me."

"Thank you Ming."

Ming curtly bowed her head and left the room and shut the hatch behind her. Iroh waited for a few minutes for Ming's footsteps to fade from hearing.

"Sokka I think it would be best if we kept up our charade with Azula at least until the ship has left Kyoshi Island." Iroh said in a hushed tone.

"I agree. I had Suki send a messenger hawk to her second in command Akemi to tell her about our arrival. I just hope the Kyoshi Warriors are as accepting of Azula as Suki is, otherwise this could be a rough homecoming." Sokka spoke with a hint of worry in his voice.

"One cannot worry about what is not in their control, or else they become consumed." Iroh said with an air of wisdom.

"That's easy for you to say, you aren't facing the consequences of a decision the world is against."

"You forget young one that I once was the most feared general of the Fire Nation and that I also chose to turn against my nation. I know all too well the burden you face."

"How did you handle it? How did you handle going against what everybody thinks is wrong, even when you know it is right?"

"You just said it. The answer is in your belief that you are doing the right thing." Iroh said. After a moment's pause Iroh continued. "Sokka, you are an honorable man. You need to trust in yourself and the choices you make."

"Thank you for your kind words Iroh. We'll be landing shortly I need to prepare Azula."

"Yes, time is short."

o0o0o0o0o0o

Sokka and Suki entered the brig. Azula noticed them immediately and drew herself up regally with a quaint smile on her lips.

"Azula we'll be arriving very shortly the island is already in sight." Sokka said blandly.

"Are you ready to begin your new life?" Suki said softy.

Azula lowered her head and her expression saddened. "Truthfully, I'm not sure if I am. I'm afraid of how people will react seeing me. If the soldiers are any indication I don't things are not going to go very well. I'm still unstable being around a bunch of people might make me have an episode." Azula said meekly, her voice trembling slightly.

"Azula, you have nothing to worry about we will be with you the whole time." Suki said comfortingly.

Sokka unlocked Azula's cell and he and Suki entered her cell. Suki promptly pulled the broken girl into a tight hug. Azula's body shook as she sobbed into Suki's shoulder. All of Azula's fears and insecurities bubbled to the surface.

"Everybody already hates me, I am the face of all hatred against the Fire Nation. I've heard the guards and soldiers talking. The Fire Nation hates me the Earth Kingdom hates me. My name is known around the world as all that is evil in the Fire Nation." Azula cried bitterly.

"Shhh...Azula don't think like that. Don't worry about what others think of you. We are here for a new beginning you need to move forward from your past." Suki said while she stroked Azula's hair as motherly as possible.

"Listen Azula, I can't promise you that this will be easy and there won't be bumps in the road, but you are in control of your own destiny. Only you can decide who you are. You are no longer under Ozai's rule, you are under your own rule. Your honor is yours to make." Sokka said with far more wisdom than those outside his circle ever see.

The ship lurched to a stop revealing to the trio that they arrived in port on Kyoshi Island.

"Azula, before we get off I want to let you know that we have to keep the rouse of your captivity up until this ship and her crew leave." Sokka informed her.

"I understand." she replied simply.

"Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be, I guess."

With that they left departed the brig. Azula pulled the hood of her cloak up to cover as much of her appearance as possible, her chains jingled as she did.

"I can't wait to get these stupid chains off they make my wrists ache." Azula said absently

"It will be only another day or two." Sokka replied just as blandly.

The door leading to the deck of the ship was opened blasting the trio with bright sunlight. Azula ducked down to allow her hood to block out the bright sun until her eyes adjusted. Azula snorted at the irony of the sun's annoyance.

"It's funny I used to love the embrace of the sun, but after spending so long in dark cells, I've come to find its brightness irritating."

"I hope one day you can find the embrace of Agni once again welcoming." Iroh said pulling Azula out of her thoughts.

"I hate to disappoint uncle but without Agni's blessing I don't think I'll ever enjoy his warm rays." She said with a hint of resentment.

"Will my niece allow this old man to walk the first few steps of her new life with her."

Azula smiled up at her uncle and gave him a curt nod. She no longer saw him as a failure and a lazy old man. She now saw him as a wise and loving man. Iroh gestured for her to continue and he fell in step beside her. Sokka and Suki quickly drew up next to them and led them toward the ramp.

The closer they got to the ramp the more anxious Azula became. Her heart thumped in her ears. Her breathing became labored as panic started to build up in the girl. Iroh noticed and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and gave her a gentle squeeze. "Remember your breathing." He whispered to her. Azula concentrated on her breathing. She took a long deep breath in from her nose and out through his mouth and again in and out. She started to calm down as she continued to control her breathing.

They finally made it down the ramp and stopped on the dock. Azula glanced around under her hood keeping herself concealed. She noticed at the end of the dock were the Kyoshi Warriors lined up in two rows facing each other at the beginning of the path leading to the village. They were forming a tunnel of sorts. It reminded Azula of the way her troops would line up during military processions. The Kyoshi Warrior at the end of one of the lines turned and marched toward the ship. The girl approached Suki and bowed to her.

"I see you got my message Akemi." Suki said before giving the girl a quick hug.

"Yes, we are ready to escort the prisoner to her holding cell." She said with a business like tone.

"You didn't need to bring all the girls, the prisoner is not dangerous."

"You can never be too careful, we've been bitten before by underestimating our opponent." She said with a touch of anger. "Is the prisoner ready?" The girl asked Suki.

"Yes, I believe she is." Sokka answered for Suki.

"Very well, lead on." Iroh said standing up straight.

The group assembled at the docks led Azula down the wooden planks towards the formation of Kyoshi Warriors. The group passed the Kyoshi Warriors standing along that path. Azula looked at several of the girls. Most of them were poorly hiding scowls and death glares. Some weren't even trying to hide their disdain for the prison girl. When Azula passed the last girl the entire formation turned and followed making a train of warriors following closely behind Azula's escorts.

The group stopped in the town square and the Kyoshi warriors formed up in two ranks behind the main escort. Iroh and Azula faced the Kyoshi warriors.

"As the direct representative of Fire Lord Zuko, I hereby turn over Azula, of the Fire Nation, to the custody of the Kyoshi Warriors until further notice. Fire Lord Zuko claims right to take custody of her at anytime he deems. Are these terms agreeable?" Iroh spoke with authority.

"Yes, these terms are agreeable. We accept custody of Azula." Suki answered formally.

"Then it is done." Iroh said as he nudged Azula to walk over to Suki.

"Now that we got the formal stuff out-of-the-way let's eat I'm starving." Sokka groaned as his stomach followed suit.

"How can you be stone-faced and serious one second and goofy and awkward the next." Azula said as she rolled her eyes.

"Eh, what can I say it's a gift." Sokka shrugged.

Suki turned to the Kyoshi Warriors formed up. "Ladies you're dismissed. We can handle it from here."

The Kyoshi Warriors dispersed through the village, while Suki and Akemi led Azula and Sokka into a small wood building closest to the Kyoshi Warrior's training dojo. The small building was a small one room house. In the far corner was a small bed and a night stand. The room was furnished with wardrobe, a small wooden table with two chairs, a small kitchen area, and a little stone fireplace.

"This is where you'll be living Azula. It is small but it is a place I hope you can actually call home." Suki said cheerily.

"Home." Azula whispered as she was close to becoming overcome with emotions.

"Yes Azula, this is where you get to start over." Sokka said.

Azula could no longer hold her emotions in any longer she swiftly turned and grabbed both Sokka and Suki in a hug. This movement caused Akemi to react. She snatched Azula and roughly threw her to the floor and twisted one of her arms behind her back. Azula shrieked in pain as Akemi forced even more pressure on the shoulder she injured when she was defeated by Katara.

"Akemi! Let her go!" Suki shouted.

"Let her Go?! She just attacked you!" Akemi shouted back.

"She didn't attack us" Sokka chimed in. "She was just giving us a hug."

Akemi looked skeptically at Sokka before she begrudgedly let go of Azula. As soon as Akemi was off of Azula she rolled over to her back and clutched her shoulder. Her face contorted in pain. Suki rushed to Azula and helped her to sit up.

"I don't understand. I thought she was a prisoner." Akemi said in confusion, while looking down at Azula and Suki.

"Well yes and no." Sokka said further adding to her confusion.

"What do you mean yes and no?"

"Well, it's like this. Technically she's in our custody, but she is really here to start her life over recover from her mental breakdown. We'll explain more when the Fire Nation ship leaves. For now she is to stay in her house and she will wear her chains."

"Akemi, I need you to keep all this quiet until the Fire Nation ship leaves and we can explain everything to everybody. Can you do that for me?" Suki asked.

"It's been a long trip. I think we should let Azula get some rest." Sokka said.

Suki helped Azula to her new bed, gave her a warm smile and followed Sokka and Akemi out, locking the door behind her.


	23. Chapter 23

**The End Fade and The Beginning Rises**

"Zheng, it's a pleasure to see you, though I didn't expect to see you so soon." Lord Zheng seethed inside that this man looked at him as an equal but hid his emotion.

"Like wise. There is some information I learned that I think you'll find most...interesting." Zheng drawled out.

"Is that so? Please have a seat."

"Something has taken place that will cause us to alter our plans it would seem."

"Really, and what 'event' is that?" The man said with some skepticism.

"It involves a certain princess. Zheng said smugly.

The man sitting at a desk across from Zheng fumed upon hearing about his most hated enemy. Through years of control and practice he was able to keep his expression unchanged.

"What information do you have on the viper of a princess."

"Azula is no longer in the Fire Nation." Zheng paused.

For a split second Zheng could see shock in the other man's face before he quickly stoned his expression. He knew the man in front of him hated the former princess for what she did to him in Ba Sing Se. The man once held the city in his hand and through his Dai Li agents.

"Don't worry Long Feng, you will still get your revenge on her. Our overall plan remains unchanging. Once use her to over throw that sorry excuse for a Fire Lord I will take the throne and you can do what you will with her."

"The princess is not the only part of our arrangement she is but a small prize in the grand scheme of things."

"Yes, yes, I have not forgotten about your precious Ba Sing Se." Zheng said waving off Long Feng's words.

"Our alliance is for our mutual benefit you need me to see your plans through I am no urchin to be manipulated at your whim. Long Feng said dryly. His tone and expression not matching his words.

Zheng conceded. He knew Long Feng was not someone he could manipulate or intimidate. Zheng also knew he was vital to accomplishing his goal of taking the throne.

"Now where is Azula if she is no longer in the Fire Nation."

"She has been moved to Kyoshi Island under the guard of the Kyoshi Warriors."

"Interesting, this may work in our favor." Long Feng said contemplatively.

Long Feng's mind began to plot and scheme. He still had influence in the Earth Kingdom and most of the Dai Li that Azula foolishly banished were once again under his control. Long Feng would send a couple of Dai Li agents to spy on Kyoshi Island.

"I will sent a some Dai Li agents to gather intelligence on the princess and the island. Our forces are not yet strong enough. We need this to be quick and decisive."

Zheng fumed inside. 'How dare this tiny man suggest we are weak.' Zheng thought. However, as angry as it made him, Zheng knew Long Feng was no fool and it would be best to be patient and gather more forces. He knew he had more of the Fire Nation military he could turn to his cause, many who wanted to see the Fire Nation return to glory they just needed convincing.

"Very well Long Feng send your men. Winter is nearly upon us and it would be best to carry out our plans in the summer where firebenders will be at an advantage."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ty Lee stood nervously outside Azula's hut. She hadn't seen Azula since the boiling rock. She couldn't bring herself to be at the docks when Azula arrived. Ty Lee was scared. She was scared of how she will react seeing Azula. She was even more scared of what Azula would do seeing her again. Ty Lee heard about the Avatar taking her bending away but Azula was still dangerous even without her bending. Ty Lee took a deep breath to steel her nerves and opened the door.

Azula was sitting in a chair that faced the door. Her chained hands rested comfortable on the table while she idly played with her half eaten porridge. Her door opened and a Kyoshi Warrior entered. The Kyoshi Warrior looked at Azula apprehensively. The girl staring at her like this confused her. Every other Kyoshi Warrior looked at her with distain. They no longer feared her. In fact most of them seemed to think themselves dominant over her. The girl standing before did not. She looked nervous. Azula looked more closely at the girl. She had a familiar look about her. She wore her hair in a style that seemed reminiscent somehow. When Azula finally gazed into big grey eyes she recognized them.

"Ty Lee, is that you?" Azula ask pensively. Ty Lee nodded meekly in return.

"Hi, Azula it's good to see you." Ty Lee said softly.

Azula didn't respond. She didn't know what to say. The betrayal of Mai and Ty Lee was the catalyst to her descent into madness and for a long time it was a point of seething anger and bitterness. But so much has changed since then and rationally speaking she can't really blame her for what she did. Ty Lee was always a kind-hearted person who never really wanted to hurt anybody. Azula understands now why Ty Lee did what she did but the emotional pain it caused is still there.

"Can...can I sit." Ty Lee said taking a jittered half step forward.

Azula gestured with her hand for Ty Lee to sit in the chair across from her. Ty Lee sat but didn't say anything. Both girls sat in silence for a while. Neither girl really knew what to say and were both feeling awkward.

"So, the Kyoshi Warriors huh?" Azula said finally breaking the silence.

"Yeah, we met in jail and well, we kind of became friends. I taught them some chi blocking and they let me join them."

"So, how have you been?" Ty Lee asked and immediately winced at the stupid question after all that's happened to Azula. To Ty Lee's surprise Azula didn't react with anger and lash out like she expected. Instead Azula rolled her eyes. She was not surprised by Ty Lee's question, the girl rarely thought before she spoke.

Azula saw the panic in Ty Lee's eyes and decided to have some fun at her expense. "Oh just peachy 18 months in a dungeon was so much fun." She said sarcastically. She lifted her chains and jingled them. "Don't you just love my fashion accessory."

Ty Lee looked at Azula with shock. She wasn't sure if Azula's reaction was because she went crazy like everybody said or what. Azula couldn't help but snicker at the face Ty Lee made.

"Oh, Ty Lee the look on your face is priceless." Azula said while laughing.

Azula must have gone crazy Ty Lee thought. She had never seen Azula actually laugh before. After a few seconds more of Azula laughing Ty Lee shock wore off.

"Hey that's not funny." Ty Lee huffed.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Azula said after clearing her throat to regain her composure.

The two girls sat in an awkward silence for a few minutes. Azula still lacked some of the social skill of someone not of royalty. She wanted to broach the subject of what happened at the Boiling Rock but she didn't know what to say.

"I'm sorry I threw you in jail." Azula suddenly blurted out.

Ty Lee was startled by Azula's apology that all she could reply with was "What?"

"I'm sorry for what I did at the Boiling Rock. I should have treated you and Mai better. We were supposed to be friends, but I just intimidated and manipulated you." Azula said weakly and unable to look at Ty Lee.

Before Azula could even blink she was wrapped in a crushing hug. Ty Lee rambling hysterically something that Azula couldn't understand. 'Same old Ty Lee' Azula thought to herself as Ty Lee's death grip continued.

"Ty Lee...I...can't...breath" Azula grunted.

"Oh sorry." Ty Lee responded as she let go and dried her eyes with her sleeve.

Azula and Ty Lee told each other about they went through since the Boiling Rock. Well, Azula gave just the basics and Ty Lee rambled on and on mostly about things Azula thought were unimportant and didn't really pertain to anything. She did learn a lot about the Kyoshi Warriors. The information she learned about the Kyoshi Warriors she could use to make her stay here more bearable. Honor and duty are huge to the Kyoshi Warriors and Azula decided that if she were to get along with them she needed to swallow her pride humble herself before them. That was something she cringed at just thinking about it.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Master Piandao's boat arrived at Kyoshi Island just before dawn. He was met at the docks by Iroh who led him to the village.

"Grand Lotus Iroh, it is an honor to see you again." Master Piandao said as he bowed to Iroh.

"Master Piandao it is good to see you. I hope your trip fared well."

"About as well as expected."

Both men turned and headed toward the village in silence. As they made their way up the path Master Piandao broke the silence. "Sokka will make an excellent addition to our order. He will bring youth and a new perspective for our changing world."

"Very true. He has a good heart and fierce determination. Though some of his mannerisms remind me of a younger Bumi." Iroh finished with a chuckle.

"Yes, his creativity and unorthodox thinking is just what the order needs."

The two White Lotus masters made their way into the village as they discussed Sokka and the need to add more youth to their ranks. Master Piandao looked towards the sun that was just peeking over the horizon he turned to General Iroh and said. "I have everything needed for the ceremony."

"Good, let's get set up. I think we shall begin in two hours time."

"That sounds good."

... Two hours later.

"Sokka I have watched you grow as a warrior and as a man since you came to me for training. There is no more that I can teach you about the way of the sword. I herby name you a master swordsman." The older sword master said to his pupil who was kneeling before the two masters.

"As a master in your art you are now worthy to enter into the ranks of the Order of the White Lotus. I present to you this robe and the white lotus tile as a symbol of our order. May they serve you well. Rise Master Sokka as you are now a member of the Order of the White Lotus. May you always serve with honor for righteousness and peace." The Grand Lotus spoke.

Sokka rose to his feet as he examined the robe and pai sho tile. Sokka took his eyes from the robe in his hand to the older men in front of them. He could see the pride they held in their eyes. Sokka silently vowed to himself that he would do everything in his power to earn the pride they felt for him.

"Thank you. I will serve the order well."

"Your first task as a member of the order has already been given to you by the Spirits themselves. I do have something to ask of you though it is of a more personal nature." Iroh said

"Anything Grand Master."

"I ask you to teach Azula to open up her heart. Teach her what love is." Iroh said in a low voice.

"I will Grand Master."

Sokka abruptly wrapped Iroh and in a fierce hug to which Iroh just rolled his eyes before gently pushing the boy from him. Sokka held his signature goofy grin. Iroh returned the smile with a more reserved smile. Master Piandao stood off to the side and shook his head at the newest member of the order. Sokka turned to Master Piandao and before he could react Sokka had him wrapped in the same bear platypus-bear hug. Piandao pushed him off straightened out his clothes but couldn't hold in a smirk.

Master Sokka, General Iroh and I will be leaving back to the Fire Nation after dark.

"Master Piandao, before you go, I'd like one more sparing match."

With a wry smile Master Piandao responded to Sokka. "Very well my pupil at dusk we will have our duel."

Sokka nodded, turned and left the hut.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Iroh stepped into Azula's little hut shortly before dusk. Azula was sitting at her little table with an empty cup of tea sitting in front of her. She looked up at Iroh with a blank look, her eyes seemed to be distant.

"My Niece, I thought we could have a walk before I leave tonight." He said with a gentle smile.

Azula looked at him for a moment then down to her empty cup then back to him again.

"I guess I could stretch my legs and get out." She said with an emphasis on out.

Iroh held out his hand and helped his niece to her feet and ushered her out the door. The Kyoshi warriors allowed Azula to leave her hut only because Iroh was with her. She was still a prisoner and needed to be closely watched. Iroh led Azula along a dirt path that led out of the village and up a hill. Their walk had been in a comfortable silence as neither party had a lot to talk to each other about. They never really saw eye to eye and their past didn't hold fond memories of one another. Azula thought her uncle was a failure after he returned home after the loss of his son and the failure his failure to capture Ba Sing Se. Iroh saw Azula as a cruel and manipulative little girls. He saw his brother's monstrous influence within the girl. They basically avoided each other until he left with Zuko when the boy was banished.

The two Fire Nation royalty reached the top of a hill that over looked a beautiful meadow among the trees. Iroh took a seat in the soft grass and patted the spot next to him to silently tell Azula to sit next to him. The girl stared at her uncle for a few seconds before slowly sitting next to him.

"Why have you taken me her uncle." Azula said with confusion in her voice.

"I thought you could get out for a little bit." Iroh said and Azula not buying his remark.

Azula rolled her eyes and gave him a look. Iroh sighed saw she didn't it.

"Does an old man need a reason to spend time with his niece before he leaves?" He said in more jest than anything.

"My mind is not so far gone that I can't tell you brought me here for some 'family bonding.'"

Hmm...indeed you are still a very perceptive girl." He chuckled.

Iroh didn't speak further instead he pointed down to the meadow where Master Piandao and Sokka were preparing for their duel.

"Is that Sokka down there...and is that Master Piandao, the sword master?" She muttered more to herself than anything.

"Indeed it is my niece. I thought you would like to see the final duel between master and student. Sokka was given the title of sword master this morning and he wished for one last duel from his master." After a moment of silence as they watched the two in the meadow stretch and prepare for the duel.

"Plus I wanted you to see two non-bending masters are capable of." Iroh said breaking the silence.

Sokka drew his black blade out as he faced his master. Piandao turned towards Sokka and to drew his sword. Both men squared up directly across from each other and bowed to each other. Sokka raised up and took his stance and raised his sword to his master. With a flash Piandao thrust his at his opponents stomach. Sokka parried the blow with a simple twist of the wrist. Sokka twirled around and allowed Piandao's momentum to carry past him. Sokka was now behind Piandao leaving the older man open. Sokka took advantage and arched his sword at his master. Piandao blocked the strike aimed at his back without even turning to look. He quickly pivoted around and send a series of thrusts at Sokka and causing him to backpedal and block each oncoming strike. The older man changed up his tactic and swung his blade horizontally at Sokka's chest. Sokka rolled out of the way and shot to his feet in a thrust towards the older man. Piandao blocked and countered with a strike of his own. Sokka and his master began to trade slashes and thrusts each expertly blocked and countered gracefully and fluidly.

Azula stared on with wide-eyed amazement. Sure she had seen men fight with swords on battlefields and training grounds, but never in her life had she seen it with such grace and beauty. Piandao stuck with precision, his every swing and thrust smooth and exact like a well oiled machine. Sokka on the other hand seemed to flow much more. His water tribe heritage showed in his fighting. He moved much more than Piandao; he seemed to move and flow with the battle and allow his movements to carry on to the next one. He didn't dictate how the fight went, he allowed his opponent to press the advance, Sokka would counter and redirect. As she watched on she could see much of Piandao's training shine through. Many of their strikes and thrusts were from the same basic stance or kata. Though Sokka's attacks were direct and deliberate he didn't seem to force them. He just flowed from one to the next. Azula had never seen such an elegant display outside of bending in her life. Even the clanging of their swords seemed smooth and honeyed.

The duel ended in a draw. Both men held just before landing a killing blow. In an amazing feat of agility Sokka twisted to avoid a strike aimed at his head as he came up from his body contorting twist his blade ended at Piandao's throat. What Sokka failed to see was how Piandao twirled his blade from one hand to the other to position it for a potential trust that would have pierced Sokka's heart. Sokka and Piandao noticed each other's killing move and bowed to one another.

"See Azula there are martial arts just as deadly and beautiful as bending."

Azula looked at her uncle and gave him a curt nod. Her eyes told him that she understood his point in bringing her here to see the two sword masters duel. The ghost of a smile across her lips told him that she appreciated it as well.

Azula stood next to Sokka on the docks as they watched her uncle and Master Piandao's ships sail into the night. As she watched them disappear in the night she realized as the faded out of site her old life left with them and the morning would bring the beginning of her new life.


End file.
